Breaking the Sky
by DatDude
Summary: This is about Hero's and powers and growing up with the weight of all that. A comic book style adventure with lots of kicking butt, and maybe a hint of morality in their somewhere. We pick up where Clashing Egos left off.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Clashing Ego's gets a sequel because I can't write anything else right now so yea.

New Galvan, 10 years from now.

" Begin recording. A hem. I am Azmuth creator of the Omni matrix. This record is meant to provide an explanation to future generations of what actually happened on the third planet of the Sol system in the days and months leading to the Broken Sky incident. . . "

The old mans eyes glassed over a moment, as if he was lost in memory. He then continued.

"What has become known as the Broken Sky is the result of a combination of the mistakes the young make when they take the first steps into that larger world, and my own failings in regard to the wielder of the Omnitrix. "

**

Breaking the Sky: Chapter one " Downward Spiral "

Bellwood – 1:04 AM – Local time – Present day.

Ben lay in bed listening to itunes and fiddling with the watch, trying to get some restored functionality out of it. None of what he was seeing made any sense and he wasn't 100% sure the display wasn't in an alien language but Russian text displayed by one of the endless bugs that had popped up since his failed attempt to hack the thing.

" Voice control on! Genetic scan 100 feet! Diagnostic! Umm what time is it? "

The watch did nothing but cycle through his available alien forms as he spun the dial. Then the music paused in his head phones, and he glanced over at his computer. The anti-virus popped up saying it detected an issue but couldn't clean it. It had locked the file down while it updated itself to try again stopping playback.

" I might need to take a day trip to Amity Park and get that key at this point. . .or maybe. . . "

Ben smiled the computer giving him an idea. He hopped out of bed and sat cross legged in the floor. Dialing up Brain Storm, and hoped the watch didn't bug out again. He suppressed the urge to scream the creatures nick name as he changed, and was re-leaved to have actually turned into the over sized lobster thing.

" Now let us see what an advanced intelligence can make of the Omni-matrix. "

Realizing that the creatures over-sized head couldn't actually see the control disk the six legged beast scuttled over to his mirror, and tried to remember everything he was seeing was backwards.

" No doubt a safety feature that the Gray Matter form had the control disk located on its back side. "

The monumentally simple deduction that Azmuth might have used his own DNA for the Galvan entry in the watch was something Ben still kicked himself over for not thinking of sooner. Five years ago he could have been working out more about the stubborn thing if he had, and now Gray Matter was hidden some where in one million or so aliens he couldn't search through. The option to use the creators mind to unlock the watch was for now off limits.

" Eureka ! "

If he was reading it correctly he just found what he was looking for. The word diagnostic. The music came back on as he started working.

**

Kevin's garage 10:34 AM

Kevin labored under the hood of his car, ignoring the need to disguise his now alien appearance for the fourth straight day. He figured he might as well get the neighbors used to it sooner rather then later. That and he'd lost his set of Galvanic wrenches and it was just easier to morph his hands around the bolt. He was distracted from his work by off key singing.

" YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!!! "

" I drink to for get your name Ben. "

Ben entered the garage his usual smoothie replaced with a coffee.

" Don't let Gwen hear you talk like that! "

Kevin just smirked a little.

" You look like crap. "

" Late night with the watch, but I think I finally got some where with it. "

Ben held up the Omnitrix and showed off the flashing blue and green colors on the face.

" The flashing means that the end user and not the watch triggered the diagnostic. . . I guess . . I'm hoping any way. "

Kevin just shook his head.

" I am not screwing around with that thing again, don't even ask. "

Ben whined like a baby.

" But it's been doing this for like nine hours! "

" Then watch TV or something, because I am not poking around that think again. "

Ben leaned on the wall of as Kevin shut the hood.

" OK fine the deal is when I was Brain Storm I took a look at the controls, and triggered this. Problem is I turned back right after. Now I . . well don't know if it's working the way I though it would, because I can't turn back and check. "

Ben heard the car start, and he looked over his shoulder and saw Kevin smirking as he started driving away.

" Sorry concert with Gwen, good luck with that watch! "

" Really nice Kevin, Really nice. "

**

Ben walked past Julie's house at 11:29 am on a Saturday, it was dark inside and silent. He grabbed his cell, and sent her a text.

Came by your place looks like you are out. Need me to walk the dog? -

A minute later he got a response.

Tennis till late, had to bring Ship he ate phone. -

The boy hung his head, and stuck the phone back in his pocket.

" Their goes using Ship, great. "

Spotting a street he couldn't remember going down before he started walking.

" Nothing better to do I guess. "

Wondering down the street in the cold fall air sent a shiver down his spine, and he zippered up his jacket. His mind trying to not focus on how screwed he'd be if the watch was in fact locked up for good.

" Kevin and Gwen are off with each other, Julie's playing sports, and Azmeth just won't help. I could talk to Grandpa Max but . . ."

He couldn't bring himself to say the words " I'd have to admit I screwed up" .

" . . .he's got a team to worry about. "

**

Max Tennyson sat at a huge computer console using teleconferencing software that was top secret thirty years ago, but sold retail these days. Funny thing how it was almost compatible, even if the sound wasn't working one way. Good thing the subtitles ran fine.

" Really Solomon, an illegal cloning farm? No I haven't been to Amity Park since you learned to shave. I'll talk to him sure, send him down. Say hi to Drew, and tell Dr Beeman thanks for the help with the jamming gear. "

**

Ben sat under a tree in the park watching the sun move west for the last few hours. Some one walked up behind him, and he didn't care to look. Gwen's voice got his attention.

" Penny for your thoughts. "

" Hu, aren't you out with Kevin? "

She knelt down next to him.

" The lead singer freaked out, and ran off stage. Looks like Snakes and Barrels are finished. Shame the drummer wasn't bad looking. "

Ben faked a laugh.

" Ha! What do you keep a bit of Diamonhead around to find me just in case?"

" Something like that, listen Kevin told me about the watch. We should talk to Grandpa Max see if we can contact Azmeth. "

Ben held up the watch showing off the green icon on the face.

" The watch its fine Gwen, it has been for an hour. "

Gwen raised an eye brow trying to figure her cousin out. Something wasn't right, she knew that much.

" Gwen do you remember the summer we turned 11? Grandpa Max was away getting a new motor home, and every day was just so boring after all that adventure. "

She smiled just a bit.

" You kept scratching your wrist until you had to go to the doctor. "

" Hay it itched for months after we got the watch off! "

For a minute it was like they where back their again just the two of them, keeping a secret from the whole world. Hero time all the time, outer space, the let down of school starting, and heartbreaking decision to take the Omnitrix off. The next summer and how the days just dragged. Then Gwen's phone rang.

" Hay Kevin, I'm with . . OK Chinese is great . . "

Ben watched her talking on the phone as he stood up, and dusted himself off. All those memories of their on again off again rivalry faded. It wasn't just them anymore, and it ruined the magic somehow. In that moment he'd have given anything to be back their again, and somehow he was angry he couldn't get that wish.

" Well thanks for checking in on me, and not skipping town without telling me like Julie. "

" Are you two fighting? "

" Nope, I'll see ya later. "

Gwen watched him walking off, and some how it felt like coming home that summer.

**

Ben leaned against the wreckage of the local Mr. Smoothy jonesing for what was he up to now number 23 on the list so what ever a number 24 was. The mess with the repo guys had trashed the place and it wouldn't be open for a while. He finally hit the watch after hours of fear that it wasn't coming back. The holographic display showed line after line of alien code that didn't mean anything to him. He bit his lip as he moved the dial like he would to look for the next alien on the list, and he saw brainstorm sitting right where he left him.

" Oh wow that's a load off! "

" Is it now young Tennyson? "

The image of Azmeth appeared over the the watches face, and Ben's mood shifted from happy to I might be in trouble very fast.

" Umm hi ! "

" What did I tell you about tampering? "

" I didn't tamper with anything the watch isn't working right. I tried to get it to fix itself. No help from outside just me sitting down and trying to figure the thing out. "

The alien didn't seem impressed.

" And that should make a difference? "

Ben's mod moved from worried to pissed off.

" I hope so! All I've ever done with this thing is what I thought was right, some times you like that some times you don't. The watch wasn't working right, some times not at all. You told me you weren't going to help, and Kevin's afraid of the thing, so I tried myself. "

The elder Galvan seemed as if he'd heard it all before.

" It is with good reason that your friend fears the Omni-martix, maybe he grasps the full measure of what you are doing. This is not only a power that can crack a universe, but the key to unlock the universe. You took it into the heart of Anur-Phantos like diving into a red tied, without care as to what you where doing. "

Ben decided it was time call the old mans bluff.

" Then teach me. The only reason I beat Vilgax with DiamonHead was because Tetrax trained me. "

Azmeths eyes got wide like he was for once trying to grasp what he was being told.

" You aren't ready for the knowledge you have yet you crave more?! You will for the time being remain where you are. Conciser this a reminder you are being watched."

" Yea, I'll do that. "

**

Ben shivered as he walked in from the cold. The old Plumber base his grandfather was using to train his helpers had a furnace did a great job of warming the place. The heat reminding him just how cold his long walk had been.

" Grandpa Max! It's Ben are you here? "

Ben wondered into the main control room, and found his Grandfather. He prepared to swallow his pride, and spill the whole story.

" Hello Ben! I've got someone I'd like you to meet. "

" Umm Grandpa can I talk to you about something? "

" Hi Ben! "

That voice made him turn his head, and clinch his fist as he spoke.

" Danny . . Phantom . . "

" Yea been a while, hows that watch? "

Next: Now and Then, Then and Now.

Notes: Any here we are again because no matter what new stuff I tired this is what came out.

As usual for more of my stuff, and a place to post your work without with no censorship visit


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Sky: Chapter Two " Now and Then, Then and Now "

Bellwood redevelopment zone - 2:14 am – the future

Gwen Tennyson hovered in front of a computer terminal making the keys glow as she spoke, because she no longer had hands to type with.

" I know this is the worst time for this, but the truth is it's been coming since. . .well since THEN. My body took a pounding cauterizing the edge of the rift, and it's finally started giving out. Nobody should be worrying about me, and where I'm going. Grandma Verdona's waiting to give me a ride, and show me the ropes. I feel bad leaving you all like this, and I want you all to know I'm not abandoning anyone. No matter what Grandma tells me, I'm coming back, and I'm doing it soon. Till then, Ken Grandpa Max take care of each other. Danny looks like any new rifts are on you until I get back. Kevin . . .I AM coming back. . "

**

Bellwood - 4:30 pm Saturday - the present.

Ben looked at Danny and clinched his fist.

" Get lost on the way home rookie? "

Danny smiled.

" Nope I work here. "

Ben tired to swallow his anger at just how bad this day has gotten, as he turned to his Grandfather.

" Gandpa Max? "

" You two have met, good I'm glad. Danny here had a run in with an illegal cloning lab set up a man named Masters. I'd heard about him, but he'd only gotten into overtly bad things as the Plumbers where shutting down, and he slipped through the cracks. Danny and company helped take him down. "

Ben imagined his 3rd grade teacher in a vampire costume as his grandfather talked about Vlad. He spoke and found every word harder to say then the last. After Azmeth, Kevin and Julie he didn't need this.

" Is that right? So we are adding him to the team then? "

" Part time, yes. Seems theirs a lot of extra-dimensional activity in Amity Park the Galvan want to look in on so his parents are angling for a contract. If it goes through we will need a sub station there just in case. It feels like the old days all over again. "

Ben couldn't get out of his mind how far it was FROM the old days for him. He started to stutter as he spoke.

" Um W we do contracts between aliens and e earth people? "

" If the Plumbers sign off on it yes. Danny's run in with Masters left him with a new " cousin " after he tried to clone the boy and messed up badly. I'm no scientist but it's a minor miracle the girls stable. Danny's family contacted me through a mutual acquaintance looking for help getting her a birth certificate social security number, and in general into the system in a real way that won't cause trouble when shes older. I was wondering if you could give her the once over with the Omnitrix just to make sure she doesn't have problems earth tech can't see. "

**

Amity park - 12:04 AM - ten years from now.

Kevin Levin sat on a crumbling wall overlooking a stretch of Amity park, drunk off his ass on moon shine.

Off in the distance he watched a Phantom fighting with Skulker the hunter ghost or something. At this range it was hard to tell but he though it might be Danielle.

" Somebody needs a new dame name I swear. "

He'd traded Tucker Foley a portable scan-dilator for the shine. Closest thing you can get to a tricorder from the 60's trek series and he'd known the technophile would snap it up. The fact that he could have gotten more for it if he'd wanted car parts or gas, or any of the other things humans where running out of that were more useful in a world forced to look for off world aid to sustain itself didn't seem to matter. Gwen was "gone" and he was getting drunk, end of story.

Kevin ignored the fight for a moment and looked up at the Broken Sky. The massive rift that had defined the last decade for every living soul and most of the non living ones on earth. The day it happened the day humanity became an endangered species, all he'd cared about was seeing Gwen writhing in agony.

" You saved what was left of the world girl, kudos. Why the heck didn't I make you leave this rock? Past the Galvan blockade. . WE KNOW YOUR NOT SENDING ANY HELP YOU LITTLE FROG MEN . . . and to a Doctor with the right tools."

In the distance he could see the fight getting closer. Danielle was fighting every way she shouldn't be, and winning. She was fighting with her fists and with her legs. Not one energy blast or force field, and it made Kevin frown as he continued to talk to himself.

" Girl grew up real pretty, and a scrapper I got to admit. Thing is we need someone good with energy. . . job opening in the rift sealing department. . "

**

Bellwood - 6:03 pm Saturday - the present.

Ben sat in a burger join across from Danny and Danielle as he fiddled yet again with the watch. Danny kept looking at the time on his cellphone, as his " cousin " her elbows on the table, and head in her hands making puppy dog eyes at Ben.

" Sorry voice commands not working, and I was running a diagnostic this morning. "

Danielle spoke in a sing song voice.

" Take your time Ben. "

Danny wondered if the girl had her own anti-creep stick at this point or if she shared one with his sister. After an hour and a half of watching her fawn over Ben, he decided to get an aluminum bat just in case.

"Umm don't get me wrong here, I want Danielle checked out, but you seem like you don't know how to work that thing. "

Ben bit his lip, before speaking.

" The guy that made the watch loaded it with safeguards just in case. After my little trip into the Ghost Zone he's not happy with me. Apparently not Galvan Disneyland. "

Danny got an annoyed scowl on his face.

" So we've been sitting here while you do what play tetras? "

" No rookie, while I look for a way around it. Gimme your hand kiddo. "

Danielle blushed as Ben took her hand and put it on the watch. He put the omnitrix into capture mode, and watched as it recorded her DNA. Just like he thought it would, the watch flashed blue as Azmeth's hologram appeared over the watch face looking annoyed.

" How many times must you be told? "

Ben spoke up without caring to check if the fast-food joint was still empty.

" Hi Azmeth! This is Danny Fenton and his clone Danielle. Their family is the front runner for that contract to look into Anur Phantos aka the Ghost Zone you where interested it. They asked me for a bit of a favor, and I'm having some trouble getting the DNA scanner working can you help? "

Azmeth smacked his for head, and muttered under his breath.

" The counsel went ahead without talking to me, and you of course walked knee-deep into matters you have been told time and again to avoid. "

Ben put on a fake look of concern.

" She's a year and a half old Azmeth. "

The tiny hologram looked over at Danielle, and frowned. The girl waved.

" Hello Mr. Frog man! "

" Kid don't make me change my mind. "

Danny spoke up like a nervous parent at the doctors office.

" Umm Mr. Azmeth the guy that cloned her, was desperate to get three samples out of me. One normal one powered up and one mid morph. "

" And I'm sure with the limited technology of your world young man. . . . Why am I talking to you? Why am I even running this scan? The girls fine, keep her away from my Omnitrix, and her donor too. "

The hologram went dead. Ben spoke.

" OK, I'm in a bit deeper with him, and you cousin is fine, so that's another one you owe me rookie. I'm out of here, don't call don't write, and don't stop by. If you have trouble, I'll send my people but I'm not coming. Bye now."

Danny rolled his eyes.

" That guy is just something else. "

Danielle still smitten as she spoke.

" Yea I know."

**

Detention facility 47 - Alpha Centari – Present day.

" Thank you Magister, but I'll be fine. "

Azmeth entered the sell, his tiny form contrasting with the human per portioned cell.

" Well well, my old teacher come to gloat have you? "

The elder Galvan crossed his arms, as he replied to his former assistant.

" Hello Albedo. I see confinement has done little for your ego. "

Albedo looked down at him his negative copy of Ben Tennyson's form making Azmeth's skin crawl.

" Ego is all I am left with. Did you know these apes only have one set of eye lids? It makes sleeping for a third of it's life span difficult. Don't get me started on the food, I think this one is allergic of vegetable matter. "

Albedo waited for Azmeth's retort . . it never came.

" It is a burden isn't it being trapped in an unfamiliar form? Perhaps I can be of help in that matter. "

Albedo raised an eyebrow furthering his resemblance to Ben.

" An offer of aid? I am shocked! What do you want in exchange? "

Azmeth had that same unreadable expression on his face he always had when he was angry.

" You felt my choice of young Tennyson was an error. I give you the chance to prove it. "

His odd eyes got wide as he answered.

" Why? "

" Because their is a fine line between courage and foolishness. His world has regular access to Anur Phantos, and I must know if he goes into the heart of chaos out one or the other. "

The words Anur Phantos seemed to give the younger Galvan pause. . Seemed to at least.

" This is unlike you, but considering the circumstance I accept. "

**

Next " Phantoms "

And here we are again because not matter what else I try to write im back here with this inside an hour. Next chapter will be along very shortly as well.

Also let me re state something

The author held up the fluffiest white bunny ever, and in the other hand a .45 caliber pistol.

Review me one way or the other OR THE RABBIT DIES!

As ever for more of my work visit We are looking for new members right now so stop by and see if you like the place. Our morals are few and if you want to do something like kill rabbits no one will stop you.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the sky Chapter three: " Phantoms "

**

The skies over Amity park - Date Night ( Saturday )

Danny Phantom flew over " his town " with the full moon at his back, and a smile on his face. Unknown to him a figure raced below him shadowing his movements from the ground. It had been a long time since the boy had bothered to turn invisible while he traveled.

" Skulker is in a Thermos, Danielle is with Jazz, and Tucker is out of town on a business venture. That means for the first time in a long time It's me and Sam. "

The half-ghost landed in front of the Manson house, and looked over his shoulder as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

" Man, old habits die hard I guess, everyone in town knows who I am at this point. "

Danny rang the bell, remembering the " talk " he'd had with Sam's parents after they learned their daughters boyfriend could turn invisible and walk though walls. Those words still sounded strange in his head " boyfriend & girlfriend ". It could be worse Tucker had scrap book of Sam or Danny making puppy dog eyes at someone else while the other looked jealous. Danny wasn't sure, but his Mother might have helped him make it because he was sure Tucker wasn't at all those parties. The fact that he'd promised a video " for the wedding " made them both blush.

Lost in thought it was a full ten minutes before he noticed no one had come to the door.

Danny cursed the cold fall weather making him see his breath. He really needed to work on that Ghost sense.

" OK my parents sold the Manson's a level four ghost detection system for the house, and a type two weapons package for Sam because of all the trouble hanging out with Danny Phantom gets you into. That means that if Mom set all this up I should be fine, and if Dad did I'll get ripped apart by things with his face on it. Man this is still easier then the old days. "

He powered up and phased through the door without giving it another thought. Behind him a figure in the distance watched.

Danny floated though the house watching for his ghost sense, and listening for any sounds in the huge mansion as he went. The sound of a creaking floorboard made him spin around and charge up for a blast. Nothing was their.

" Over here. "

Danny turned back the other way and saw Sam her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the sides clean shaven. Her normal outfit was replaced with a pair of tight black jeans, and what looked like black button down a size to small for her tied in a knot half way up leaving her mid section exposed. Their was also what looked like an ecto-pistol in his face, but he didn't notice.

" To slow hahaha. The whole house is wired for ghosts I wanted to test it out. "

" Looks great. "

Realizing what he was looking at she lowered the gun and leaned it for a kiss.

" Mmm, I caught one of Danielle's friends dressed like me on Monday, so it was time for a change. Dating a superhero does wonders for your social status. When are you coming back to school so me and Tuck don't have to suffer without you. "

Danny couldn't help but laugh, as she took him by the hand and talked him down stairs to a den with a big couch and a bigger Plasma screen TV.

" Haha so being popular is a problem now. "

She smiled and blushed as she spoke.

" No Danny more like infamous. You're the Hero, Tucker got elected to replaces Vlad for the last month of his term at 14, then got investigated for illegal tech trafficking by the losers in White, and your " cousin " that popped out of nowhere looks like the other Dani Phantom on tv every so often. Everyone keeps looking at me and expecting something crazy. Oh umm Skulker was in 5th period by the way . . "

" He's taken care of, trust me. "

The pair hoped on the couch beside a pile of dvd's ( Sam refused to get a blue ray player ).

" You're not protecting anyone by sticking with this home schooling Danny. "

" Danielle's a freshman now, and Jazz carries a Fenton peeler everywhere since she interned with Doctor Spengler. You and tucker are better at ghost fighting then they are, so everyone safe. Besides school works easy this way, I just kind of hunker down and get it all done. Jazz helps me study sometimes and we mail something in every once in a while. I get more time to work out now . . say want to go jogging tomorrow? "

The movie started and she leaned on his shoulder. She could felt how tense he still was.

" Is . .this still about that kid from Bellwood? "

He answered quickly, and it made her nervous.

" Kind of. Vlad told me something in that fight. He told me HE made me stronger, and I guess he was right. FrostBite helped me a lot, but Vlad and well that crazy me from the future just kind of made me learn new tricks and fast. Watching them taught me more then I could have learned on my own. "

Sam brushed her fingers through his hair, while she listened.

" Sam I've been from Jupiter's rings to Pariah's keep, and saved the world with a ghost army. Then I meet this Ben kid, with his fancy watch, and I feel like I don't know anything. "

Unknown to both, they where being watched.

**

Bellwood 20 minutes later.

Ben laid on the roof of some building, eating a bag of mini burgers from some fast food join he didn't care to get the name of. Everything the past few weeks was such a downer. Kevin was still sore over his looks even though it was HIS idea to hack the watch, and Gwen was acting weird after that mess with Charmcaster last week. Ben knew he normally wouldn't care, but for some reason he didn't want to talk with her about the trouble with Azmeth, and anything with Kevin slash Gwen relationship crap just grated on his nerves.

" I've got girlfriend issues of my own thank you very much. "

Julie had picked up that Ben asking about Ship a lot meant he wanted to use him on the watch, and now she turned her phone off. . .or Ship realized he was calling and that talking to Ben made Julie upset and put himself on vibe. Ben did a whiny imitation of Julie's voice.

" No Ben my alien dog thing you gave me just didn't ring! "

For some reason Ben was glad the place was out of fries and he ended up with 30 burgers, the bag kept him warm, and gave him something to do while the watch was out of wack, yet again.

" A blue face again, does that mean you're doing something Azmeth? Nice timing, I'm stuck up here. "

Vlad Plasmius voice echoed in his head, like a clown mocking him with what he already knew.

" They will take your precious watch from you Benjamin. "

Ben always hated clowns, and for some reason he hated this situation more.

" Azmeth is pissed I tired to get around the safeguards, and that mess with the ghost zone didn't help. The watch is getting worse, and when it gives out, I have a feeling Ben 10 is done. You save the world a few times just stabbing in the dark, and everyone's happy. Start to feel like a champion, and all of a sudden your an asshole. I should have never let Kevin talk me into screwing with the watch, but no its not his fault! If I was just going to loose fair and square I'd feel better but none of this is my fault. "

Ben grabbed a third burger, as he ignored reality a bit more, totally unaware he wasn't alone on that roof.

" Umm Hello? A-are you the one they call Ben 10? . . I Didn't mean to interrupt or anything. . "

He caught a glimpse of her in the moonlight, she was a tall blond girl in a retro 70's sun-dress with bands of bright colors alternating down the length of it to a pair of legs that made him do a double take. Her hair was in a matched set of pony tails worn down the front of her shoulders their ends hidden under a Jean jacket.

" Ben . . .me yes . .10 I mean hello. "

" Amy. "

She stepped closer, and he figured out she was actually talking TO him.

" Would you like a burger? "

" I haven't eaten in forever. "

She knelt down close to him half for the food and half for the warmth, and Ben started to get his head together.

" Amy, you knew my name, that means you need my help. Are you. . "

She swallowed half a burger, and answered in an unsteady voice.

" I never meet my dad, but they tell me he was a Necro-something. . flies around, walks through walls, stronger then he looked. "

Ben tried to wrap his head around the idea of a half Necrofriggian, seeing as they where asexual, and he himself had given birth to a swarm. . .then Amy leaned in closer to him to grab another burger, and he was distracted by her chest. Somehow he got the idea she might be a bit older then he was, and his face took on a roguish grin. He glanced at the watch and for the moment the face was green meaning it was ready to be used.

" Don't worry Amy, your safe now. So what's your story?"

She gulped down another burger before answering.

" I had a boyfriend, and everything had to be his way. By the time I got he just wanted me for the money I could make him, the square had my future in his hand. "

Ben watched as she reached her hand through the bag like it wasn't their to grab another burger, before speaking.

" You really like the 70's don't you. "

" I do look like a flower child in the wrong decade don't I? "

**

Sam grabbed the remote and punched up the trailers for the 3rd time. Danny was asleep with his arms around her, and she didn't want to wake him by getting up to change dvd's.

She went over her " birthday gift ", in her head again while the GooZombies trailer played. The spectre deflector she was wearing as a belt most days, the pistol she'd pointed at Danny sitting on the table next to their cokes, a communication set with a pair of Fenton phones, and a pair of power cells for each.

" I need to talk to Dad about a heavy rifle when Mom's at the home show next week. "

She rolled to her left away from the tv, and looked up at the sleeping Danny. The past year Mister and Misses Fenton had turned into Jack and Maddie. " Maddie " had called her after then whole Dani thing. Bruised ribs, some crystal shards in his back, and a trip to the dentist later Danny had given her the whole story. Just when you think you get a handle on the world, it turns out to be a lot bigger then you think.

" I don't get why you care Danny. He's a jerk, who cares? You've got your hands full with all the ghosts. "

" Power. "

Danny shifted his weight under her, and opened his eyes as Sam spoke.

" What now? "

" Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, but Mom was talking to some fancy lawyer about the deal with the alien frog guys so I " trained " with dad today. I must have eaten half a turkey. "

He looked down at her, and that look in her eyes told him the attempt to change the subject wasn't working.

" Sam, that Ben kid has been doing this off and on since he was 10. His grandfather was some kind of retired Guy in White that was actually competent. Dani told me Vlad tracked him down not really even caring that much if he could get the watch or even part of it for himself. He had Ember, and that meant he'd get his chance to win him over like he tried with me. If not oh well Ember sings a song and he's got wind up toy with a really fancy watch. He may have been as my cousin likes to say a jerky jerky face but all that stuff he's done and he didn't see it coming. Sam I made up my mind about the life I want and I don't want that happing to me. "

She didn't move a muscle, and that scared him a little as she spoke.

" Your scared, because you think the after school adventure just got real. Danny it's been real since you walked into that portal. We only get to do the high-school thing once, and you're talking about the kind of stuff that passes for college for our kind of people. "

Danny sounded confused.

" Our people? "

" Think your getting rid of me after all of this your wrong. "

Someone somewhere was taking notes.

**

Gwen sat in the passenger seat of Kevin's car on what he called " a working date ". Ever since that Charmcaster thing last week, they'd not been on the best of terms. Ben had been acting weird since Amity Park, and when Kevin mentioned meeting someone from their she'd talked her way into going along.

" So anything I need to know Kevin, secret handshake or something? "

Kevin flipped on his Id mask before speaking.

" This guy wanted some space rocks that hit the area about a year ago. Some kind of special properties or something. I know a guy that collects meteorites and sells'em at auction. His main buyer ran into some cash problems so I walked away with his entire load for cheap. Hence why we are going out to eat after this. "

Gwen shot him a look,

" And this stuffs not I don't know radioactive or something, right? "

Kevin tried to dance around the issue.

" It puts out some energy I haven't seen before, but it is entirely harmless to humans, and anything else . . .I guess. "

The redhead tried not to sigh in disappointment.

" Somewhere in their we get some information on what happened with Ben right? "

Kevin gave her a roguish smile.

" This guy is new hardly anyones heard of him, and what I've gotten on him is he's information hungry. I'm sure he'll let slip a bit more then someone with experienced would. "

" Like say you? "

" You know it. "

He pulled the car over in front of a local fast food joint. Gwen quipted as she got out of the car.

" Nasty Burger, nice. "

Kevin grabbed a small cooler out of his trunk, and began walking to the door.

" I've done deals in much worse places. "

Gwen followed him in, and looked at Kevin casing the restaurant. Two exits unless they started poking holes in the wall. Their was only one other person on this side of the counter, a black kid in a red beret. Kevin pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number from memory. On que the kids phone rang once, and she watched Kevin approach the table and go to work.

" Fryer Tuck? "

" BigKev11? "

Gwen walked to Kevin's side and tried not to laugh at the sound of his email address. Their client turned to her and laid it on thick.

" We did agree to meet alone, but considering the quality of the company I don't mind at all. Folley Tucker Folley."

Kevin snapped.

" Ignore her she . . my insurance. "

Gwen picking up on the tip and made her eyes glow for a second, but Tucker didn't seem impressed.

" Meh, business before pleasure I guess. May I see the merchandise? "

Kevin popped the top off the cooler, and handed over a baseball sized lump of the yellowish rock. Gwen seemed to think looked like something she'd seen in a book once. Tucker pulled out some iphone sized gizmo that she was sure Kevin would recognize, and waved it over the rocks.

" Your reputation Sir, is well deserved. Mister Blackwell sends his regards. "

Kevin made small talk, as Gwen watched them trying to read each other. .

" Doyle's a good guy. Spring break in Miami last year, he kept me from taking the quick train back to the null void. "

Tucker fumbled through the rocks waving the device over them. He spoke as if distracted.

" He didn't mention that one. Say seeing as this worked out, I could use something else. A 2313 pack, if you can manage it. "

Gwen remembered watching a bond movie with her father when she was 8. It seemed really stupid, and she wanted to go to her room and read something, but that might have upset her father. Kevin wasn't her dad, and in fact didn't even remind her of him in the lest she now realized. Gwen decided to speed things up.

" 2313 sure we can get that from this guy we know, about how long Kevin? "

He looked over at her like she just screamed in church.

" Oh about a day or two. Say Gwen can I talk to you for a second. "

She ignored him, and moved closer to Tucker..

" Good, so Amity park, a lot of Danny Phantom fans in town I guess. "

Foley smiled a clueless smile, as he began to buy what she was selling.

" Why yes, we are close personal friends. "

She put her hand on his as Kevin looked on with daggers in his eyes.

" Tell me about him. "

**

Next: " Warning signs "

Authors notes

throws a dead bunny out a window

I see you have no love for bunnies.

Well this one was finally the length I've been shotting for, but we are back to the style I was using with my eva fics. I need some action next chapter. Also I've got a growing file for stuff that keeps popping into my head but doesn't fit so to speak so I might do a side story in between chapters at some point.

And of course

The Darkscribes are recruiting writers please stop by our forums and get to know our many mentally damaged hangers on and marvel at our large collection of lemons.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking the sky Chapter four " Warning Signs "

Albedo's observation log - 3rd planet of the sol system – day 423 of the Galvan year.

Connecting via closed stream tachyon burst transmission.

Location Terra-prime/Sol3/Earth

Security scanning running . . . . . . . . .complete.

Results: faux-Omni-Matrix usage 17 transformations; attempts to tamper with unit 2; penetration of security shell %0.002

Risk level short term: Low

Risk level mid/long term: insufficient data.

Contents of holographic log file.

" Updating this blasted log yet again, to keep my Omnitrix from shutting down. Oh pardon me! Their can only be one of those, this is a crude copy patched with software debugging tools. Anyway, despite the extreme ineptitude of whatever local organization gathered this information on your neophyte half-breed Ecto-Lord it seems to mostly hold true. He was at first recording a scale 7 entity and I'm reading him on the cusp of level 9 strength now. That means the estimated chart of this potential development was mostly accurate. Thus far I have seen him engage with entities that not overwhelming in power seem to actually use technological tools. There are far to many for a portal we couldn't spot from orbit, so that means it is either being shielded or some level 2 technological caveman somehow stumbled into creating artificial one. As per your instructions I will not engage anyone directly until speaking with you in real time. Albedo out. "

The white haired negative copy of Ben Tennyson overlooked Amity park from the roof of an electronics store with disdain.

" Cavemen all of them. "

The criminal looked around the roof for any kind of machinery. He noticed the cabling going out to a telephone pole on the street.

" Can't even manage wireless energy transfer, I see. "

He followed the cable to where it connected to the building, and began to pry the power box open with his hands.

" Stone tools, and bear skin are a technology too I suppose. "

He pulled a hand full of wires then the store, and the block went dark. After unceremoniously kicking in the door leading down to the building itself. His mind drifted as he went imagining a hide wearing human watching a log rolling down hill, and pondering information that could lead to the wheel. After entering the store and seeing middle of the road TV's, remote controlled cars, and last years luke warmest PC, the caveman in his daydream picked up the log and tried to eat it. Albedo shook his head in protest.

" Damn this backwater world, and its hairless apes! "

Twenty minutes later he cobbled together a display model laptop with a mostly full battery, an antenna from a ham radio kit, and some software he ad-libed on the fly to hack a local ISP. Fenton Works showed up as client, and with its ipaddress in hand, he got to work on their firewall.

" I must make mention in my next report, " Better then average level 2 security, but nowhere near sufficient." "

**

Max Tennyson walked into the old Plumber base he'd reactivated to train his " helpers " . His son Carl had called him about an hour ago, Ben didn't come home last night. Gwen, and Kevin hadn't seen him. His girlfriend Julie's parents said she was home all night. He dug his badge out of storage, and tracked the boy here. Something in his old bones didn't feel right. Ben wasn't a loner, as a matter of fact Max had always thought his Grandson needed people around. Being an only child will do that to you some times.

" Ben is that you? "

The old Plumber caught the smell of the all organic soy coffee he kept in the kitchen as a half awake voice followed.

" In here. . . ewww this isn't coffee is it. "

Max walked into the room, and sat next to Ben. The boy had dark circles under his eyes, though he was trying to hid it under his sleeve Max could see the Omnitrix flashing red.

" You had everyone worried last night Ben. "

The boy talked, but didn't look at his Grandfather.

" I found someone last night. . .for the team maybe. She had this boyfriend, he's got her good and scared. I was up all night because she wouldn't let me leave the room. "

After raising two boys of his own, and knowing the age his grandson was at Max could see where this might be going.

" Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, do you have something you need to tell me? "

The sound of his full name jarred the boy a bit more awake as the implication sank in.

" I was in a chair all night, I swear. "

" Ben you've been acting strange since you fought Vilgax again. People are worried, your parents are afraid, and now I hear Azmeth is coming to earth with the Galvan delegation. "

Ben took another sip, before speaking.

" Why does the little guy need a ride, he can just pop out of the watch? "

Max's voice sounded dry as he answered.

" Maybe because it's been broken for a while. "

Ben finally seemed more engaged in the conversation, as he finally looked at his Grandfather.

" It is not broken! Trust me I've been looking at screen after screen of alien code for over a week. Somethings missing, it might have something to do with Chrome Stone getting smashed by Vilgax. The problem is its all in like forty log files, that I have to read backwards, and at best ten minutes at a time till the watch times out and Brainstorm goes away. "

Max tried to listen to him, despite his own instincts the boy was never one for telling lies. Even if a summer vacation a long time ago had tough him Ben, from time to time needed to be protected from himself.

" If you want Grandpa I'll go over the entire thing with you. Just please, let me deal with this boyfriend of hers first. "

She walked into the room before he could say another word. The " girl " looked about 18 if she was a day wearing a dress that Max swore had less material in it then what his wife wore when they met at Woodstock. From out behind a mess of tangled egg colored hair peered a pair of deep blue eyes that honestly looked trapped, and angry.

**

Danny threw up an energy shield as four heat seeking missiles exploded inches from his face. As the blast cloud cleared he saw Skulkers shoulder blade smashing his shield and slamming him into the pavement. The hunter ghost grabbed Danny by his shirt, and held him to his face.

" I've returned for you Ghost Child! The Skulker will not be denied! "

The Danny duplicate his his grasp vanished, as a cold feeling spread over his back, as the real Danny froze him solid.

" Man you are just being a pain in the butt this week."

The block of ice shattered under his rage, and once again charged toward him a 10 inch glowing blade extended from his gauntlet. Danny dogged to his left a hair to slow and got a slash down the front of his chest.

" Feed that to your Ecto-converter whelp! "

" Say Skulker, I'm kind of getting the idea something might, I don't know, be potentially wrong with you. This is like our fourth fight this week, and you're just running at me like I've got a football or something. "

Before he could say a word Danielle appeared to his right and kicked the agitated ghost in the faceplate.

" Leave my puppy alone you meanie! "

Skulker recovered his sense to find Danny holding his cousin by her pony tail as she flailed around comically trying to run or fly in his direction.

" Not a good time Dani, and not while I'm trying to actually talk to him! "

The girls hair was pulled straight as tried to fly at him again. The hunter got eyeball to eyeball with the younger half ghost.

" The mongrel bit me! "

Danny smacked himself in the face, as she crossed her arms and stopped flying. Danielle swung from her hair like a wind chime in the breeze.

" So you do have a dog. . . "

" He followed me home. . . from the Ghost Zone. . . "

Skulker bellowed at the top of his lungs.

" Where is she! "

The Phantoms looked at each other for a second, realizing the normal routine of fight/thermos/ghostportal then repeat had been interrupted by something. Danny let Danielle go, and she hopped to the ground for once without a snaky comment and let him do the talking.

" OK what now? "

" Ember . . she vanished. I know you can cage our kind as a source of power like in days long past. "

" And you know she's not like on stage in I don't know New York or Tokyo right now? "

He almost growled his response.

" She left her guitar, she can't perform without it. "

Danny tried to remember what the ecto-converter running the house was burning this week. It was either a few ecto-pusses or the Box Ghost, but he knew that thing couldn't hold Ember.

" OK, we are not heating the house with your girlfriend, and if you stop trying to take our heads off we'll help you find her. . I guess. "

Danielle snapped.

" Why are we helping this guy? He wants your head on his wall. . . "

" Because people might get hurt if he keeps shotting at us. Now tell me did she say or do anything before she left that might give us a clue? "

Skulker seemed to finally calm down, and speak in something other then a scream.

" She spoke of a battle, at Clockworks tower, and an artifact that could bind a fabled ecto-lord. You use us for our energy, and now we can be summoned and chained. It is like the tales of the time before Pariah. . . .command protocol override. "

Danny looked confused.

" What did you say their? "

" Target identified Ghost-child/Danny Phantom, scale 8. Also Ghost-child(2)/Dani Phantom scale 6. In accordance with directive 5 withdraw. "

His jet-pack popped out of its housing on his back, and he blasted into the sky leaving the pair of half ghosts confused.

" Danny what is with that guy? "

" I don't know, but follow him! "

They took off like a pair of rockets, as Skulker flew totally viable and tangible over the city.

" Skulker hello! "

" Evasion failed, create distraction. "

He cut the power to his engines leaving the Phantoms to over shot him by half a mile, while he ripped a billboard off a building and threw it at them. The words " Argost Lives ! " spray painted over an old election add of Vlad Masters hurtled at them, as Dani screamed.

" Lame we can pass through that! "

Her cousin shouted back.

" It could land on people you know! "

" Oops! "

The each picked an end, and stuffed it in an ally next to some recycling buckets, as Skulker flew off. Dani complained.

" What was that all about? "

**

Clockworks tower – Then, now, and every when in between.

" The laws of probability, must give way to actuality. Schroedinger's cat must living or dead leave the box at some pint. A coin can flip as many times as it likes before hitting the ground, but hit the ground it must. The alternative is oblivion and . . Paradox. "

Professor Paradox appeared, his watch in hand, for the first time total ignoring Clockworks power.

" Why are you fretting? I . . we can still save that world. "

The old Ghost felt older still, addressing the man he used to be. Knowing that however time might shift under them this was his past, and his responsibility whatever might come.

" Do you remember what they said when you where on the Manhattan Project? "

" I'm not a child with a loaded gun, far from it. "

" Paradox, what will you do if this scheme of yours works? You go to Sumeria, because all your intervention in the 21st century has time a fragile as glass. Then you prevent the fall Kur, and set mankind ahead a few thousand years. Whats after that, following them to the stars? Give them a time traveling nanny that will spank other races that dare speak to them with raised voices? What will you do when they become like the Anodite? They will look back on their history, and see that non of it really belonged to them. "

Paradox checked his watch, as if this meeting was running long and maybe it was.

" Or they will realize they hit the lottery when they where young, and can afford to go to Harvard. Good bye Clockwork, I win. "

He vanishes to meet his date with Kur, and destiny.

" Some moments in time, not matter how tragic, must remain fixed. For what its worth I'm sorry. "

**

Next " convergence "

Authors Notes:

Well this ones coming a bit smoother now. Length is a bit varied but I'm cool with that. I was a bit concerned about paradox and clockwork, but they where such a big part of last fic I think they needed to show up at least once.

Also visit it, post things!


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking the Sky Chapter five " Convergence "

Kevin pouted for the fifteenth straight mile, and Gwen just shook her head.

" Will you stop, we got the information and it didn't cost us anything. The guy actually offered to sign me up for the Danny Phantom fan club for crying out loud."

Kevin spoke in a dry voice.

" So he could get your phone number. "

" I did not give you half this trouble and you kissed another girl. "

Kevin snapped.

" It was different! "

She put her hand on his.

"It was all to get the information, I swear. "

Gwen's phone rang, ending their little " talk " for the moment.

" Hi Grandpa. We just left. What now? Are you . . oh man. We will. "

She hung up the phone, and Kevin could hear in her voice something was very wrong.

" Turn around, Ben's doing it again. "

" And by again you mean? "

" Do you remember Elena Validus ? "

Kevin rolled his eyes, and put the car in the right lane for a u-turn.

" For the record, it takes mind control for women to get me to be THAT stupid. "

" I am holding you to that, Kevin. "

**

Danny watched his father growling at a ghost dog the size of a car in his living room.

" Grrrrr You filthy pile of ectoplasm ! No one leaves invisible dog doo land mines for Jack Fenton! "

They found the dog under Dani's bed, and his father had spent the past hour chasing the thing around the house. When he'd gotten home with her to grab what they needed to hunt Skulker they found them going at it.

" Umm Dad we can kind of use him . . . or let him go, we don't need to throw him into the Ecto-filtrator. "

Danielle started to get slightly upset at the mention of the word Ecto-filtrator.

" We-we are going to do what with him? WAAAAAA! "

At the sight of the ghost girl starting to cry Jack stopped put the dinner table down, and grudgingly looked at the creature.

" Do you acknowledge me as the Alpha male? "

The beast shrunk to the size of a large potato, and took on a ridiculously happy puppy like appearance. It licked Jack across the face.

" Yip yip! "

" The . . live specimen can stay. . If you can talk my wife into it when she gets home. "

Jack left the room, and Dani turned off the water works like a switch.

" WooHoo! Here boy!"

The dog hopped on her head, as she transformed.

" I'm ready to go. "

" Whatever you do, do not try that on my Mom. She will not buy it. "

Danny turned to the Dog, and pulled out a dented Skulker helmet from an old fight.

" OK Cujo, you want to stay? Find Skulker! "

**

Ben took another look at the watch, with copy of the basic Galvan to English translation guide he'd found in the bathroom of Grandpa Max base.

" It does look like backwards Russian. "

Amy sounded like she was a bit annoyed.

" You really know how to charm a girl. "

The bus they where on came to a stop, and they exited into a rundown neighborhood.

" Sorry I don't have car in this thing, thats why I keep Kevin around. . . that and Gwen gets someone else pester. "

" You talk about her a lot you know. "

" Gwen, shes my cousin. We've been in this from the start together. It's like having a sidekick. "

Ben adjusted the watch with a bit more confidence, as Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

" You go on summer vacation, hit all of the lower 48, and both come back with powers. I can see you two being tight. Did it scare your Grandfather? "

He looked over his shoulder at her.

" Grandpa Max ? Naaa. Why would he?"

" Greg used to keep us all scared. It took me a while to figure out that he was afraid to loose control of us. We where younger, and had powers. It was how he kept us all down. "

He turned to face her.

" How old was this guy? "

" Old enough to be my Dad. "

" Sounds classy. "

A holographic map of the general area pop up over the watch with three very distant red dots.

" OK Two of those are moving very very fast, so I'm assuming my sidekick and her boyfriend are doing things together. The other one is in Amity Park, so . . .they gave HIM a badge. Rookie Phantom gets an Plumber badge so he can break it over someones head."

She quipped.

" Not a Danny Phantom fan I take it. "

Ben just shook his head.

" Alright If I'm right and none of these are your . . Greg's then he's not some ex Plumber. Probably a black market runner. What did he have you doing? "

She looked away.

" Whatever made him money. "

" I want you to know Amy after this it's over. I'll get this guy locked up someplace unpleasant, and make sure you get help starting over. "

She smiled a sad little smile.

" I really believe you mean that."

Ben tried to sound reassuring.

" This is what I do, beat the bad guys, from earth or outer space. Come on, time I get the job done. "

**

Albedo paced around Skulker like inspecting a new car.

" I will admit, this I did not expect! This is beyond simple tool use, even limited by human means this is technology. Release vocals."

Skulker spoke in a very soft tone of voice, without a hint of anger. No that would wait for later.

" I am Skulker the Ghosts Zones greatest hunter, and from where the stars not stand I release my blood oath on the boy. Give me your name so I might know who I hunt."

Albedo giggled, then spoke in a mocking tone of voice.

" Hahah, Albedo scorn of the Galvan, and you are going to help me get my revenge. . "

Skulker considered leaving his armor and possessing the boy, but that was never his specialty. He was a hunter, and hunters could wait.

" Where is Ember? "

" I have no clue who that is sorry. "

He began uploading information into Skulkers armor.

" Now my hunter. I have new prey for you, the unworthy wielder of the most powerful weapon in existence. You're background will make you hunting him seem very understandable. You will either kill him, or be destroyed yourself, and I report to Azmeth that the boys sticking his nose where it doesn't belong again. Either way I win. "

Skulker Growled.

" The boy with the watch? My Valkyrie spoke well of him, and that is saying something. How is it you share his form? "

Albedo just cut him off.

" This no longer amuses me. Vocals off. "

**

Ben walked around to the back of the building Amy told him " Greg " ran his operation out of. The lost flower child's eye kept bothering him. She was either wearing some contracts or something or the girls powers where manifesting due to fear. Either way looking her in the eyes made his skin crawl. Good thing the rest of her was easy to look at. She spoke up before he made his move.

" What if I changed my mind, and didn't care about this guy? Would you pack up your wrist watch, and leave with me? "

" I appreciate the offer, but this guy needs to go down. You don't have to help if you don't want to. I can take you back to my Grandfather and deal with this solo. "

She smiled, just a little.

" Sorry you have to deal with this. So make with the watch, and lets get this over with. "

Ben moved to kick the door in, and Amy put her hand on his shoulder. She spoke in an odd voice that cut into him.

" Power up first, theirs at least three of them in their. "

He shook his head, trying to place it, but remembered what they where there for.

" Right, hero time. "

Ben dialed up Diamond-head. He was small enough to fit into the building, and tough enough for anything that might be in their. As the change took hold the desire to scream the creatures nickname was replaced with huge craving for chocolate, and Ben remembered he had about eight more screens worth of diagnostic to read when this was over. He kicked the door in, and walked inside without caring what was waiting for him.

" Oh Greg, I've got something for you! "

A rock-like fist the size of a bowling ball smashed into the side of his crystalline head, knocking him to his left. Their he was meet with a matching blow from a similar fist, as Charmcasters voice echoed in the dark.

" Hello Ben! I've been wondering, can any of your aliens see in the dark? "

Caught between the two golems Ben's mind drifted back to TJ and Cash laying into him on the playground before he really knew how to fight. He stood between them, a hand outstretched in each direction.

" Amy, go intangible! "

Ben fired blindly into the void hoping he'd guessed right. Charmcaster's neon purple forcefield lit the dark, and he could see where his attackers where. The boy charged, shattering it into a thousand dissolving bits, as she barked orders.

" Per vox of nomen ! "

Bullies all fight the same way, they all cry when you hit them for once. Ben imagined TJ as he grabbed her like a rag doll, and barked in her face.

" Call them off, or I punt you like football! "

She screamed.

" Per vox of nomen ! Take him now! "

That otherworldly light filled the room again, and he could see " Amy " melt away, and be replaced with Ember McLain. That black chocker of hers noticeably replaced with one of Charmcasters charms. She dove into him overshadowing him like Danny tired a dozen times during their fight.

The world went black.

**

Kevin blasted past 90, as Gwen's fingers dug into the upholstery.

" You have got to slow down! "

" Relax, I haven't even kicked in the alien tech. Besides Benji fell off the Plumber radar again, that means the watch is probably locked up. The quicker we get to where he was, the closer he'll be, or I can slow down. "

Gwen shot him a look, and he cut it back to 70.

"OK Now that we have a few minutes, any ideas about what we are going to do with your cousin when we get their? "

Gwen tried to sound ignorant for once.

" What do you mean? "

Kevin rolled his eyes, but tried to sound worried.

" You know I'm not really that experienced with this kind of thing, but Ben is starting to remind me of a few friends of mine. The kind that I end up biting off more then they can chew. Now if your cool with letting him work this out on his own, so am I, but . . you know . ."

Gwen frowned.

" Since we where kids, I've been following him into some pretty fantastic places. Now I don't know where he's going anymore. . . "

The sky lit up, as four heat seeing missiles detonated 2 miles away. The hula dancer on Kevin's dashboard giggled a little harder.

" OK Gwen I know where he is and thats a start. "

He kicked in the liquid oxygen booster, and the speedometer topped 125 mph.

Gwen started to get nervous when she herd Kevin mutter under his breath about needing to install retro-rockets. They took a corner, and she whispered a prayer to the god of seat-belts. Kevin hit the breaks, and to her amazement her teeth where still in her mouth.

" Here we go and it looks like we've got some unexpected company. Those golems look like you know who is here. "

Gwen stepped from the car, and was glad she didn't need to throw up. Then she noticed the golems.

**

Danny grasped the ghost dogs leash as he was dragged mile after mile. Danielle was riding on the things back, and laughing all the way.

" Hahahah! Weeeee! "

" Dani I swear I am going to put this dog in a thermos and dump it on the far side of the Ghost Zone if you don't stop goofing off. "

She frowned.

" You're no fun. "

Danny couldn't help but remember how much easier this stuff was before he had to be the grownup one.

" It could be worse, I could be Jazz. "

Skulker stopped in the distance, and let loose a few fire and forget missiles on a rundown building, making Danny worried he brought the girl along.

" Dani I need you to wait here and. . . "

The leash went limp as Dani unhooked it and rode into a fight without a thought.

" . . . Clockwork is laughing at my right now I can feel it. DANIELLE GET BACK HERE! "

The half ghost charged in, as he saw Dani and her dog go for Skulker from behind, and surprisingly he didn't hear them coming a mile away. Hearing the sidewalk crack under a great weight behind him he turned to find a big rocky thing with purple lines through it. Seeing as it didn't look to friendly he went intangible, it didn't help as he was grabbed by his shirt, and the beast wound up for a punch.

Danny tossed up an energy shield and hoped. It smashed it like glass, and he went flying backwards into a streetlight. It bent to the contours of his back, and he decided maybe keeping his distance would be a good idea.

" OK rocky road, eat some ghost ray! "

It might as well have been a flashlight, doing nothing. The creature walked toward him, and Danny wondered if hand grenades where out of characters for him. He decided to think on that once this was over, and he called up all of his ice power freezing the things solid.

" I swear today really, really stinks. "

The ice started to crack, and he wondered if he could watch Dani, while fighting this thing that hard way. The ice shattered from behind the creature taking its upper body with it. As it feel apart he saw what looked like Metamorpho standing over it.

" Danny Phantom? Kevin I'm like number 11 in your fan club, need a hand? "

Danny smacked himself in the face.

" I need to talk to Tucker Folly tomorrow don't I? "

" Probably, now we got one more of these things, and a guy in armor to curb stomp. "

**

Ben woke up with a splitting headache. The rock hard filthy tile floor he was laying on would have been heaven if it was just cold enough to numb his brain so he couldn't feel the throbbing. Expulsions echoed out from a near by battle. He opened his eyes, and saw a candle lit room with Charmcaster at its center. Her voice struggled to be heard over the sounds of battle.

" Per vox of nomen! I command you to sing!"

" Sorry witch, Ember doesn't do requests. "

Like always Ben went for the watch, and found a blinking red face that he hoped didn't have anything to do with his agony. He forced himself to focus to find something to use to get himself out of this.

Charmcaster screaming at Ember didn't help. . Or did it?

" You follow my orders! You played the bait to bring him here, but you won't control him! "

" Hay girl, I tried to overshadow him, that watch just kicked like a mule. As for the song, sorry but no one tells me when to or what to sing. "

The building shook, and he swore he could hear Gwen screaming in Latin. It's never a good thing when she needs to talk to use her powers.

The witched walked his way, and knelt down.

" Hello Ben, our little run in last time made me think I needed better help. Watching you lead me to Amity park, and well you can guess the rest. Shame though, I was going to use this one to make you help me get little Gwendolyn to give me back what's mine. Now well, I think I'm going to cut and run. Ember, take his arm off at the shoulder, and be careful not to hurt the watch. It's not magic, but it works as a conciliation prize. "

Ember shot Charmcaster a look, as she walked past her.

" You are a real piece of work Sabrina. "

The ghost helped him up, and took his arm just below the shoulder.

" I'm sorry Clowncar . . . "

Ben spoke at the last second.

" Can I have a hug first? "

Charmcaster looked up from preparing her portal out of their, and saw Ben intact being coddled by that damn ghost she could only half control.

" Per vox of nomen! By the power of names, take off that arm and bring me the watch! "

**

Danielle held Skulker down, while Gwen used her powers to blow a hole the size of a grapefruit in his armor, and it finally shut down. Kevin, Danny, and another Danny where pulling the head of the last golem.

" OK, this is handled, I've still got to find someone, so back me up! "

" Sure thing, you guys are fun! "

Gwen ripped the doors off the place with her powers and walked in. She saw her rival being held upside down by her ankle out cold with a black eye, and Ben sitting on a box next to Ember McLain of all people.

" HAHAHAH do it again Clowncar! "

Ben smiled a wide dopey smile with one of Charmcasters charms between his teeth.

" I wish I had a camera for that one! "

She stepped closer, and maybe it was the poor lighting, or some sense she didn't have a name for yet, but Ember looked kind of green. A shiver went down her spine when her eyes met the pop stars.

" Well looks like your backup got here before mine, I owe you a pair of concert tickets. "

" I told you, Gwen here has a habit of bailing me out of all the trouble I get into. "

Danielle looked at Ember holding Charmcaster only to drop her on the concrete floor like a broken doll.

" Ember she looks hurt! "

The ghost grinned a wicked little grin.

" Dani girl, there is a line, and she crossed it. Be glad I'm letting her walk out of here."

Danny and Kevin walked in behind them, as the younger half ghost muttered under her breath.

" . . .she's not going to be walking anywhere. "

Kevin looked around.

" Ember McLain's an alien? "

Danny walked though Gwen to get to the front of the group, a Fenton Thermos in hand. Gwen shivered and stepped back. Danny spoke.

" Nope, just a ghost. "

He leveled the thermos at her.

" I don't know what you and Skulker are doing here, but you're going back where you belong! "

Ben stood between Ember and Danny.

" Hold on Rookie, she just saved my life! "

Danny looked at Ben totally confused.

" What? "

" I've had a really long, really hard few days Rookie. Just let her go, and say I owe you one, please. "

**

Next " Point of no return "

Notes:

The Dark scribes are looking for new blood, having spilled all available. If interested we are taking applications for faceless minions, sacrifices, and of course **writers**. If interested please apply at .org


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking the Sky: Chapter Six " Point of no Return "

Floating tri-polar electro magnets spring to life igniting Galvanic liquid circuitry. A mainframe as far beyond human technology, as Edison's light bulb was beyond a sharp rock registered an incoming Extra-net communication. The system identified the caller as Magistar Maxwell B Tennyson, and went on to list a lifetime of awards for distinguished service. Azmeth cleared that worthless crap of the screen before answering.

" Magistar Tennyson, this is a conversation I think we should have had far sooner I fear. "

The faster then light communication hung for half a second before receiving a response.

" That's probably right considering recent events. Truth be told I'm more interested if the rumors of you coming to earth are true. "

Azmeth almost growled his response.

" I'd have been there and been done with this by now, but the counsel just had to debate endlessly on the matter. I've been weighted down with half a dozen grad students they insist I babysit. We couldn't send actual fully trained scientists to earth it's a security risk! "

Max's picture froze again as the reply arrived from a universe away.

" Playing by the rules can be rough sometimes, but at times like this it's better to show the younger generation how it should work in a perfect world. "

" Defiantly a talk we should have had years ago. "

**

In Fenton works OPS center, Danny dug around under a control console and found a small dog toy.

" Great I just knew it. Danielle I am going to. . .I don't have any idea what and that's a problem. "

He stuffed the toy in his pocket, and powered up. He turned intangible and floated down to the lab in the basement. Sam and Tucker where sitting around a folding card table looking at a laptop. Danny appeared, and they didn't even notice.

" Hay I'm sorry I'm late, side kick issues. What did you want to talk about?"

Tucker moved the laptop so Danny could see.

" I did some checking on your friends from Bellwood. By and large they all checkout, well most of them. "

Danny say down and shook his head.

" These people are supposed to be clandestine government types, and you got the lowdown on them? I'm impressed. "

Sam looked up from the screen.

" It helped that he had some backing of the monetary kind. "

Tucker tapped the keyboard and started the slide show over again. The fact that Tucker put this in power point made Danny one hundred percent certain he got paid for his trouble. Over the next hour and a half Tuckers work laid it all out for them. Every word Ben had said was for the most part true.

Tennyson Benjamin Kirby

Awarded 47 honors but civilizations across the universe after stopping a universe wide war stared by the Highbreed. His file went back five years to the age of ten, and what information their was on the watch listed it has having something called transfinite power levels.

Tennyson Gwendolyn Ann-Marie

Four pages of data Tucker swore meant she was an average human. They couldn't explain her powers until it looked like they hit her with what ever tech the Guys in White use. She was then reclassified as a scale 7 seedling, with of course no info on what that meant.

Levin Kevin Ethan

The largest file by far marking him as a half Osmosian ex-convict and broker in alien technology. The guys rap sheet included theft of a star liner, and trying to derail a train full of money in New York. He was currently listed as a honorary Plumber on the word of some officer that vouched for him.

" OK that mush be the big Metamopho looking guy. "

Tucker closed the laptop and leaned back in his chair.

" That is it until we we get the 2313 pack. Standard issue introduction kit for people that learn aliens and such are in fact out there. "

Danny took a second to let it all sink in, and then spoke.

" Wow I guess my parents Secret Scientist friends where right after all. You'd think them not being the lest bit secret about wanting to hunt ghosts would keep them from joining. Guys, I think I'm cool with these people being on the same team. "

**

Ben tapped the watch as he looked at his alarm clock. It was almost dawn and he had spent the night filling a notebook with important information. The empty ibuprofen bottle not withstanding, it had been an enlightening evening.

" So let me get this straight, there are just doors kind of around for no reason, and these lead to different places? "

Ember sat Indian-style across from Ben, her back against his TV stand, those skull shaped boots of hers sitting to her right. Ben himself lay on his stomach on his bed taking notes for the past few hours. Something he had to admit was hard to do while he was distracted with a pop star in his room. " Amy " he realized wasn't that much of a disguise.

" Not even close Clown car. Its a door into someplace almost surreal, it can be like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. That or some ice hole the arctic, depends on the door, and on the day. A song isn't always the same not matter how many times you sing it. "

Ben smiled, as he flipped thought his notes.

" I'm afraid to asked what it is with you and music. "

She laughed just a little and it echoed unnaturally around the room.

" Haha, you and music? That's like asking whats with Thor, and thunder. I am the music, or the need to sing. Lots of spooks float around calling themselves the ghost of this or that. I never did, they just started calling me things like the ghost of teenage rebellion, or something. I just want to hear them call my name, that's all. "

Ben sat their listening to her talk, trying to size up just who and what he was dealing with, knowing she was doing the same. It was almost like chess . . .he thought because he had no idea how to play that game. Still it was a lot of testing the waters, a bit of give and take of information, and lots of just talking. Ember wouldn't be half bad if she wasn't an alien energy person from another dimension with delusions of grandeur. Even if that was coming in handy right now. She yawned and as she did her body turned transparent for a moment, and Ben winced.

"Umm "

" Yes Clown car we get tired, we eat potato chips and this ghost is out of here so she can find a shower and her bed. Just remember I've got a concert in the works, and I'm inviting your kind of people. Till then. "

Her hair wrapped around her a cross between a fire snake, and a robe and she vanished in a flash.

Ben laid his head down, and closed his eyes.

" My kind of people? "

**

Kevin and Gwen sat in his car in the parking lot of what used to me Mr. Smoothie. They looked down at the 10 inch plasma screen in the dashboard. A black haired woman, with pale green skin, and what Gwen would call unnaturally green eyes appeared on the screen. One of Kevin's " contacts " he'd called in a favor with for some information. Kevin smiled and spoke in a tone of voice way to happy for Gwen to be comfortable with.

" Shego, it's been forever! How ya been? "

" Aww look at you little Kev all gown up! It seems like just yesterday I caught you robbing an ice cream store for the ice cream. "

Kevin laughed, and Gwen fought a loosing battle to keep from smiling.

" Haha Shego I told you I didn't know you had to grow syntho-drones in a deep freeze. "

Their was a loud crash in the background and Shego looked to her right, wincing.

" Oh great, Doctor D got the idea that boosting cable is so 1990, and he's trying to build an up-link so he can take over a TV satellite. . . and well you know who just just did her thing. . . ."

Kevin frowned at the thought of having to cut this short before he could ask for help, Shego continued to talk before he could say anything.

" . . .Good thing I used a personal day today, because I am just in no mood for naked mole rats, and getting the smell out burning plastic out of my hair. This is why I kept telling you kid get a rep then find a nice contract job that allows for freelancing work on the side. By the time princess with the grapple gun over their hits senior prom I'll be in the Caribbean running a bar serving drinks out of coconuts. "

" I'll have to stop by for the opening. "

Shego took a motherly tone with Kevin that made Gwen relax.

" What are you nuts? You won't be legal by then! Now what did you want to know about the security screen over Amity park?"

Kevin peeked at a note pad to get the working right.

" It's got a level four filter on it, and that means GJ has a strike team on call for if the screen goes down, or whatever local player gets out of control. I need to know if this Phantom kid is going to get in my way if I do business in that town. "

Shego looked away from the screen herself like she was reading something off another monitor.

" Looks like the kids parents are either in the Secret Scientists or hang around with them, and everyone in that group is under surveillance. Some kind of inner conflict over a 12 year old with power on a narrow but potentially global scale. They are afraid they might go looking for allies if things get worse and go global. Kevin its Solomon Saturday and his family are you playing backup for Doyle Blackwell and Van Rook again? That cheap skate will leave you out in the cold if it saves him bus fair. "

Gwen raised an eyebrow watching the conversation. This was the first time she'd ever seen anyone from Kevin's past that wasn't entirely a business contact.

" Blackwell is solo these days, and he went to ground about 6 months ago. I didn't know why till now Shego, and no I'm just after info on the Danny Phantom kid. "

She looked back into the camera before continuing.

" I've got nothing that tells me he's anything other then a local do-gooder that deals in the paranormal. I think Vlad Masters used to but heads with him before he ended up on the FBI's most wanted list. Keep your head down, and blend, he should ignore you. "

Kevin spoke one last time before ending the call.

" Thanks Shego, I got to run. Take care. "

" Later little Kev. "

The screen went dark, and Gwen looked at her boyfriend.

" Kevin who was that? "

" Shego. . . She showed me the ropes after I got out of the null-void. They say if she likes you've got a bright future in the merc biz because she can't stand fools. If that woman knew I was a Plumber I'd be in for some very hot energy beams to the face. "

" Interesting company you keep Little Kev. "

" Sure " Lucky Girl ", we've got what we wanted, we know Danny Phantoms on the level. "

Gwen smiled.

" Because your old friend things he a do-gooder? "

" Pretty much yea. So lets go have us a talk with a ghost. "

**

Ben opened his eyes at the crack of noon, and rolled out of bed still in the cloths he wore last night. He lumbered down stairs in search of pop tarts and caffeine. He looked at the watch out of reflex, and the face was green for once. The boy stopped on the stairs as if taking two more steps to the floor would cause the thing to lock up again.

" OK my little friend, let's see if my backwards Russian is any good. "

A few tapped controls later and the watch turned blue, and the control dial began spinning clockwise on its own.

" That's what I'm talking about! "

The Omnitrix turned red and stopped like a child's toy with a dead battery. Ben hung his head.

" That was so wrong. "

Lumbering defeated into the kitchen he saw his grandfather entering the back door.

" Ben, we need to talk, right away. "

Ben whispered a prayer to the gods of toaster born pastry for deliverance, and sat down at the kitchen table with Grandpa.

" Whats up? "

" Azmeth and I had a long talk, and for the time being he's shutting down the Omnitrix. You are on the bench for a little while Ben. "

He stood up like a rocket, his chair falling backwards to the floor.

" What!? Is that why this thing just went off? Last night I almost got killed because it locked up almost like someone flipped a switch at just the wrong moment, was that him too? "

Ben started violently working the watches dead controls, almost screaming at it.

" So this is how it ends ? You're afraid of ghosts so you pull the plug on me after everything I've been through, and done? Answer me you little . . . "

His Grandfather garbed his hand pulling it away from the watch.

" Ben calm down! "

Ben pulled away angrily.

" No I will not calm down! The ghost zone is full of things Azmeth doesn't understand for once and he's scared fine! I spent last night pumping "Amy" for information with a watch that wouldn't have worked if I needed it to. The information he's after! "

For once Max lost his temper.

" You had her here, in your house with your parents ?! You put them in danger, Benjamin! "

" Nothing I have ever done to this watch has made it time out for longer then a half hour, it's been locked up since last night, and now it's dead! This thing is not and never has been broken! He's been screwing with me and looking for an excuse to take the Omnitrix back since Vilgax came back I know it! "

" Even if it was working they could still get hurt! "

Ben continued on determined to power on through.

" She followed me home! What was I going to do, tell her to get out? "

" CALL FOR HELP, AND STALL TILL IT GETS THEIR! "

" And if she picked up on it, I might have a fight on my . . .Oh screw this! You made up your mind already."

Ben stormed out, slamming the door.

**

Albedo walked into Bellwood general hospital, and looked around for service drone two tech levels away from this planets current ability to make. He of course didn't find one, so he walked over to the front desk and found a woman named Betty.

" You there! I need to inquire as to the location of one of your patients. "

She looked up at him seeing his stark white hair, unnatural eyes, and smug attitude.

" You on something kid? "

" Yes borrowed time! Now you . . . "

Albedo trailed off as he noticed someone in a blue Global justice uniform walk out of a near by bathroom. He smiled a arrogant smile, and talked off. The nurse glad to be rid of another quack.

" You there, local agent ! I am Plumber operative Ben Tennyson, saver of universes. I require your assistance! "

The agent looked at Albedo for a minute before speaking.

" Umm Agent Du, a pleasure to meet you. The prisoner is in our custody this is no longer a Plumber matter. "

Albedo relished the chance to make Ben look bad, and laid it on thick.

" Oh you are mistaken with your inferior earthy training, and equipment you didn't notice she is in part empowered by a telepathic symbiont. Why do you think she has white hair? "

" You two hang out maybe. "

Albedo kept up the act.

" Their you go again! I have mimicked the same life form through the unparalleled might of the Omnitrix so I unlike you can withstand its telepathic assault! Now take me to them, so I can fit her with a restraining collar. "

Agent Du started to get annoyed.

" The files tell us this one is a level 6 mana user not a telepath, and all her blood work came back negative for any . . . "

Albedo broke in waving his fake Omnitrix around.

" Enough with you and your ignorant prattling! I wield the Omni matrix! I am a Plumber agent ! I have Galvanic diplomatic immunity and sanction! My authority supersedes and local agency, take me to the prisoner! "

Du spoke in a dry voice.

" Down that hall, after you sir. "

Albedo marched forward in victory as Du taped his communicator just once. Reaching the correct room they entered to find Charmcaster her hands bound in hard plastic mittens strapped to the bed, and her face covered in a similarly plastic mask that made her look like a rabid metal patient. Du Spoke.

" As you can see . . Sir, she's well restrained. Her knee was sprained when you apprehended her, and with the way we have her tied she'd have needed to be telepathic to get out of here, and I've not felt the urge to wheel her out of here so . . "

Albedo pulled out a make shift device made of items from the computer store. Batteries wiring, and a few other components held together by duck-tape. It didn't look like much, but when he put into the side of the unsuspecting Du he dripped like a rock.

" AAAA! "

Albedo without even bothering to close the door picked up Du's utility belt and starting going through it while Charmcaster watched confused.

" Useless, useless, primitive but it will work, oh and a communicator sending out a panic signal wonderful! "

He turned to the bound mage at last and spoke.

" I am Albedo, enemy of Ben Tennyson, and I will release you now. I'd love it if you'd help me kill him, but if not I understand and will just leave. "

He undid her restraints her mask and even pulled her blanket back for her, as she sat there. She finally spoke.

" What are you and why are you helping me? "

Albedo spoke as if he'd was reading the paper.

" Someone that is helping Tennyson destroy himself. Breaking in here was part of that, and you being gone is another. Your help would make things better for me and worse for him, but its not needed. Can I get you a primitive wheeled transport or can you walk? "

The white haired woman looked in his face seeing Tennyson in negative. Her mind screamed a thousand words she knew science didn't have any understanding of, but in the end she saw the fake Omnitrix on his wrist and took a chance.

" I'm not levitating myself out of here in a hospital gown. Get me some pants, and I'll help you. "

**

Ember floated through the void of the ghost zone on her guitar coming up on Skulkers island. She sang to herself as she went.

" It started when an alien device did what it did . . . "

A large explosion clued her in to what end of the island her boyfriend was at, and more then likely who he had over. She found Skulker and Technus working on his new armor. Skulker floating around without it on looked like a green jelly bean with an attitude.

" I have told you before the power cell is delicate ! "

Technus shouted back.

" Are you telling me how to do my job ? "

" I am telling you how to not vaporize us! "

Ember floated upside down and lowered herself between them.

" Aww are we fighting? "

She rotated back to right side up as Skulker flew up to her face.

" You've returned my Valkyrie. "

" Hi Boo! Listen I've got a wild idea, and its going to rattles some cages. It's a real game changer, and I could use some backup. "

The tiny hunter landed on her shoulder as he spoke.

" I have a new target now. Unlike the boy, this one attacked me. Skulker is no ones prey! "

" Boo he sent you after the Tennyson kid, and he will be there trust me. "

" So I watch his target until he sooner or later strikes again. A good enough trap, once the armor is complete. "

**

Next: " Giants in the Playground "

Notes:

Yea those are Kim possible characters in there. Why because I watch to much television.

.com


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking the Sky: Chapter Seven " Giants in the Playground "

Ben hit the highway on Max's bike doing past 90 mph, the wind blowing though his hair. Julie was willing to listen to him, but she was afraid and wanted him to take off the watch until his headaches stopped. Ben realized she never asked for this life, she'd only been swept up by it after meeting him. Gwen . . he couldn't talk about this with Gwen. If it went bad he couldn't bring her down with him. Kevin, would be like talking to Gwen by proxy. That left him one place to go to get some help.

Ben slowed down a bit as he took an exit, and hoped he was right. Pulling into the parking lot of a run down housing development. He got off the bike, and met Elena Validus waiting for him. She walked over to him and warped her arms around him.

" Hello Ben. "

Ben just stood their for a long minute before speaking. She could feel how cold he was, that green jacket of his was a bit light for winter.

" Elena I am in so deep right now. "

" Hay no big, I've been there remember? "

She took him by the hand, and walked him inside. They passed an elevator covered in yellow tape, and took a long narrow staircase up five floors. In the hallway leading to the Validus apartment they passed an elderly neighbor that said something to Elena as they went by. Ben could have sworn she was talking in Galven. Elena spoke.

" Sure Misses K, as soon as I get this one settled. "

Ben waited until they where inside the apartment before speaking.

" Is she an alien? "

" Yea from Ecuador. I'm going to run her trash down for her, you sit down get warm. Dad will be along in a minute. "

**

Kevin parked the car and got out, noticing Gwen looking around the corner.

" I think I found the place. "

He walked beside her and took a look a massive neon sign reading " Fenton Works ". He spoke sounding happier then she was comfortable with.

" I love mad scientists, they are so much more fun then regular scientists. "

He started walking, and Gwen followed.

" Do we have any ideas on what we are going to do other then knock on the door and ask to talk to Danny Phantom? "

" He doesn't hide who he is, other people covered up his world saving. "

" So we make sure we swap cell phone numbers and that's it? "

" Why not? "

Reaching the door, Kevin rang the bell, and after a few minutes a red haired girl about their age answered. Kevin did the talking.

" Hi we are here to see Danny. "

She rolled her eyes.

" If this is about the fan club. . . "

" No it's work related. "

She didn't sound impressed.

" Is your house haunted? 'cause we charge for that. "

Kevin got annoyed, and pulled off his ID mask. The girl at the door smiled a nervous smile.

" Ummm Come right in, and I'll go get Danny! "

They entered the living room Kevin mask in hand. Gwen spoke.

" Real smooth Kevin. "

He didn't have a come back. A pair of adults entered the room, one a woman in a blue jump suit, talking with a man in a gray suit and a pair of odd purple glasses. He was speaking.

" Listen Maddie I respect that you two want to keep out of this mess, and I'll tell the others . . . "

He noticed Kevin, and Gwen saw her boyfriend ball his fists.

" Well well what do we have here? Maddie do you regularly have mercenaries over? Not that Levin's much of one. Look at you Geese Stain! "

Kevin got nose to nose with him.

" I'm not 11 anymore Beeman. "

" No kidding, I'd heard you mutated again, but getting a girl too ? "

Gwen had her hand on his shoulder before he could do something he shouldn't. She stepped between them, and tried to defuse things.

" Dr Arthur Beeman right? I'm Gwen, Gwen Tennyson, my grandfather told me you butted heads a few times back in the old days. "

She pulled out her badge, and tried to sound like she was being official.

" Kevin and I are here on business. "

Beeman twisted the knife.

" Really they hire crazies as Plumbers now? Not even Max Tennyson is that full of himself. By the way does he know who your screw. . ."

Kevin snapped.

" You aren't worth it, but you are so damn determined to make people think you are, that someones going to humor you one day. "

Beeman didn't seem to care what Kevin was or what he could do.

" Bring it on Freakenstein! "

The woman in blue cut in.

" Arthur it's been great seeing you again, but these kids where expected, and you where leaving. "

Beeman shot her a look.

" Right, I'll tell the family that I had a fun visit. We'll be watching. "

He showed himself out, as the woman turned to the pair of Plumbers.

" Arthur really loves pushing people doesn't he? Now I've done some reading on the pair of you, and Max comes with high praise from some friends. Just remember Mother Fenton with be watching. "

She walked past Danny as he entered the room.

" Hi you two are from the other night. Kevin and Gwen right? "

**

Ben sat on the Validus couch while Victor looked at the watch using a TV tray full of jury rigged gear.

" Are you sure this is safe Mister V? I blew up a garage doing this a few months ago. "

The old man shook his head.

" First rule of working on tech level 8 and up passive non invasive scans only Ben. I'm not using anything a Galvainc Mechamorph wouldn't if he passed you on the street. Now tell me about Azmeth again. "

" He's had his back up since Vilgax came back, but the mess in Amity Park has made him paranoid, more then normal. He killed the watch this morning, and I don't think you'll be able to get it working, but I had to do something. If I could get it fixed he might . . I don' know . . "

He tapped the Omnitrix a few times, and flipped the dial, nothing happened.

" Ever wonder why he's that way, Azmeth I mean? Do you know anything about his background? "

" Umm he's not really chatty. "

The watch face flashed purple for a moment while Victor kept talking.

" His people have an odd history they used to be popular as pets, I can't imagine that myself. Being bought and sold with no real say in what your inventions will be used for. This was of course a long time ago, Azmeth would only know these things from stories his grandparents. . . if he knew them. Add that to amount of trouble he gets from guys like Vilgax and well you get the idea. "

The dial flashed for a moment as the screens of alien text that had been their since Bens " diagnostic " showed up again. Victor raised an eyebrow, and tried not to sound sarcastic.

" You know you didn't tell this thing to fix itself right? It only identified the problems. "

Ben closed his eyes the pain behind his eyes getting worse, even with the watch disabled.

" Problems like more than one? "

" Like that download that' s eating up half the . . . "

The watch sprang to life all on its own as the screen went blank, and it spoke in Ben's voice.

" Command protocol override. "

**

" Diet soda ? "

Danny held a can up, and Kevin growled.

" Yea and pillow case for Beeman. "

Danny smiled nervously, as Gwen shook her her head.

" Ouch. "

Gwen spoke up.

" Listen we need to talk about my cousin Ben. He's been acting weird lately and this whole thing with Azmeth coming to earth seems to be making it worse. "

" Yea the alien frog men, my Dad thinks his ghost hunting experience is known on other planets now. Aaa about Ben I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but he's a jerk. I'm told they have pills for that now, but he might be beyond help. "

Kevin cracked a half smile trying to forget Beeman for a minute.

" He might need a what do you call it a suppository? "

Gwen shot him a look and he got back on topic.

" Because it's important that we help him because he's got the Omnitrix and saves the world and all. "

" And while we are on the subject oh space cop teenagers, what community decided that one? Did they roll d12's or something ? "

Gwen spoke quickly and without really thinking.

" It was supposed to go to our Grandpa but it found Ben by mistake years ago. He really has done a lot of good since then, it's only been recently he's started having problems. "

" Gwen right? We like stopped fighting the bad guy for the better part of an hour after he unlocked the watch, so he could kick my ass! I don't know why anyone would let him have it even with the safety turned up to " Impressionable child alone on the internet " ".

The pair did a double take and Kevin cut in.

" What now? Unlocked the watch how and with what the ghost of high tech gizmos? "

" . . .Nope he wasn't there, but we did have this. "

Danny pulled an odd green key off a string around his neck. Kevin scoffed.

" A toy from a Captain Crunch box? "

Without warning Danny turned intangible and passed through Kevin's chest on his way to a terminal. Kevin snapped.

" Don't ever do that . . .again! "

Ignoring him, Danny started the show.

" What we have here lady, and gentle thug is a home brewed DNA scanner used a genetic lock on the Fenton portal. How long would it take you to with your fancy alien technology to override this device? "

" Assuming I don't smash it with your skull a few hours I guess. "

" Oh you poor space man! "

Danny plunged the key into the DNA scanner like it was an old door and the massive armored barricade on the portal slid open. Gwen seemed hypnotized by the swirling green portal.

" It's beautiful. "

The portal slammed shut.

" Sorry no tours till the frog men arrive Convinced or do I need to unlock your car? "

" OK, I'm impressed, but for real that doesn't go near my ride. "

" Sure. "

Gwen pulled the key from the terminal, and marveled at it.

" It feels almost like the Key Stone of Bezel, but we aren't here about what you have or can do. "

She handed it back, before continuing.

" Why don't you tell us everything from the start. "

Gwen's phone rang cutting their talk short.

**

Albedo looked into a bubbling cauldron under the moonlight. His logical rational Galvan mind called what Charmcaster was going stupid and nonsensical. The damned human form he was locked into though, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he was positive that fossil Azmeth would not COULD NOT see this coming.

" Their you go Albedo, Ben Tennyson uncensored. "

He could see the fool through the cauldron someone was tampering with the Omnitrix for him. Page after page of Galvan technical data formatted nice and confusing just like Azmeth had him program told him everything he needed to know.

" Miss Charmcaster, you are like nothing on my world, and commend you. "

He brought up the command console on his bootlegged Omnitrix.

" A line of code here, a few commands their. It will never hold of course, but for the moment at least until the hardware failure sets in no one and nothing can shut me out. "

The watch spoke like himself in Ben Tennyson's voice.

" Command protocol override. Warning, master control limited to stand-alone mode. Only the first 10,000 geno-archetypes available, with minimal support. "

Charmcaster peeked over his shoulder, and spoke.

" What does that mean? "

" That I have enough to get my revenge, but no more. The parts I used where never meant for anything but testing, and will give out without the true Omnitrix to share the power load. For the moment however, He is powerless, and I am not. I will have me revenge, the only thing that remains is what do I owe you for your services? "

She spoke, and Albedo was confused.

" Gwen Tennyson, and a little moon light. "

**

" Oh I can not believe this! "

Gwen shouted as they jogged back to the car her eyes flickering purple as she went.

" Of all the stupid moves, I have . . . "

Kevin cut it.

" Take a pill. Ben get grounded by Azmeth and you Grandpa. He's pissed, and took of to cool down, so what? "

Her hair seemed to move on its own as they got to their parking spot.

" Not him, my Grand Father! You are going to take Ben down a notch fine he's had it coming. Ben needs to play the hero, we all know that. The thing is when he gets focused on something he doesn't know when to give it a rest. I will bet you he's off messing with the watch right now, because in his mind if he gets it fixed before Azmeth shows up everything's fine! Grandpa I guarantee you was surprised when Ben bolted. "

" Umm is his ego that bad ? I screw with him all the time, and he's not that thin skinned. "

Gwen got in the car, counted to five, and her powers came back under control.

" One you're my boyfriend Ben behaves around you more or less. Two, when Ben is half right about something he thinks he's all right. No question about it, if he thinks he's only got one shot at keeping that watch he will take it, no matter how stupid it is. In his mind this is still about breaking it and we are past that. Now kick in the warp drive or something I need to go protect Ben from himself yet again! "

Kevin hit the ignition, and the car made a ticking sound without starting. The million or so thoughts in his head vanished as he popped the hood.

Arthur Beeman knocked on the wrong car window at the wrong time.

" Having a little car trouble half-breed? Maybe you shouldn't park in such a bad neighborhood."

Before Kevin could open the door, Gwen blew the drivers side window out with an energy bolt that threw the scientist across the street, and pinned him to a wall!

Kevin looked at her as she got out of the car, and walked over to him glowing all the way. She had her hand on his face before he remembered just how much of a scumbag Beeman was.

" Gwen DON'T! THIS IS A SET UP! He's been trying to get plumber access for years! "

She didn't move the entire 10 seconds it took him to get over to her felt like a week. Beeman spoke.

" So I see you're Levin's kind of girl after all. Let me guess you found each other at an all freak mixer? That or Shego broke down and got nasty with those brothers of her's freshman year and she wanted her daughter/niece to date outside the family. "

" Put him down Gwen, please. This guy is scum squared he bought a mountain from a Peruvian drug dealer with a pile of level 3 tech, and sleeps at night. He's got a camera on us, and he's going to use it . . ."

She cut in.

" Doctor Arthur Beeman, we have been ordered to back up a plumber agent in trouble. You are preventing us from doing that, and committing a class two crime. You will be bound by law and remanded to Coda to face charges for this and as an accessory in any crimes we are being prevented from stopping. "

Beeman spit in her face.

" I'll plead police brutality, and get a good lawyer. Levin tell Light-Bight here she makes a bad Dirty Harry. "

Kevin couldn't believe HE was talking GWEN down.

" He's not like us Gwen, people like him would drag everything out in the open just so he could thumb his noes at everyone that ever laughed at him. He won't care that people would panic because the space men where real. If I have to pick who I can save from themselves tonight I will, but you'll hate me for leaving Ben in the cold, so put him down, please! "

Beeman smiled though the pain.

" Man Freakenstein, I guess that nickel you did for murder really set you straight. Does she mind that you've been a prison bride? No, it must be love . . .or all that pot you buy her. "

Gwen dropped him.

" We need to find Ben, you don't matter. "

**

Elena tossed a fourth bag of trash into the dumpster, and stopped to catch her breath.

" Man I do this every week and she's always got a ton. How does one old lady make so much garbage?"

Walking back inside she could hear someone singing.

" It started when an alien device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid  
Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid  
He's Ben 10 "

Elena just stopped, and got a blank look on her face as Ember appeared out of nowhere.

" But then again, you already know this song don't you? "

She didn't move, or speak as the ghost walked around her.

" Man I've got to give it to Clown Car, he did better then an under fed rich girl. Girl I will not mind being you for a while. "

Ember overshadowed the girl, and walked upstairs.

**

In Clockwork's tower, the ancient master of time looked on with a frown on his face. He saw an advertising executive getting fired for spending 12 million dollars to set up a last minute out door concert in Amity Park, with totally free admission. Advertised on TV's highest rated show of the season, as the world learned that in fact V.V. Argost was alive.

" A year and a half after Daniel turns the world into a phantom planet for a while. Nine months after a Lorwardian warlord blunders his way into defeat in front of an entire town. Eight months after another alien armada shows up screaming for someone named Ben 10. In the midst of a secret war over the fate of the 2nd coming of Kur that is just about to not be secret any longer. No way anyone on this world or off will be able to cover up whats coming, because to much is happening all at once. I was such a fool in those days. . . "

His viewer flickered and a four armed red skinned giant named Manny was throwing a few punches at Ron Stoppable in the parking lot outside said concert that would prove to be the epicenter of the whole mess.

" For that last time Dude, I didn't mean anything buy " I got to hand it to ya. " I see now that you're one short and I'm sorry! "

Clockwork for the first time in a long time felt as old as he was.

" Of course she wants Woodstock or the Acid test for new generation made special as they are strange by coming of age in this time of wonders. The sky is going to break open right on top of them, and the are not ready. "

Next: " Under Broken Sky's I've grown "

Notes: OK we go back to the future one more time to warp up that end of the plot. After that we are at the last chapter. Reviews welcome, and as always darkscribes dot org is looking for new people. Stop by if interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven " Under Broken Skies I've grown "

My name in Ben Tennyson, I am the most powerful being on the earth, and as of today I am alone.

For the past ten years I've fought a losing battle to save the planet, as humanity struggles to survive in a world where it is surrounded form outer space, and inner space. Moving from a certainty that it was alone in the universe, and at the top of the food chain humanity went through a brutal coming of age. Innocents was lost, and it's future once so bright was shattered forever.

After it happened some where wondering if it wouldn't be easier to just leave the earth to her fate, and find a new home in the stars. Mother earth would die giving birth to mankind, sad but its the future that matters. They didn't know then that all roads from earth where blocked. The Galvan armada drew a line in space around the Sol system and the tattered fabric of the extra-dimensional " Ghost Zone " was sealed off by the intangible hand of other worldly powers to prevent the mega rift called " The Broken Sky " spreading to other realms. I have the power to rebuild a million races from dust but I can't save my own people.

In the end all of this is on me, despite what else fell into place to make it as bad as it is. No one likes to bring that up, because they need me to keep things going, and I can pretty much plaster anyone stupid enough to get in my face about it.

I've lived with this for a decade, and I've tried every day to make up for it. Today screw it I couldn't force myself to give a damn, because I lost my cousin, surrogate sister, sin eater, and best friend. The only person in the world that wouldn't judge me is gone and not coming back any time soon. I was at the shore of a dry lake Gwen and I used to visit in better days. Kevin was by in the morning but we haven't really talked in years. He blames me for Gwen, and I have to agree with that one.

My own ego got me into this, and my id has nagged at me all day with an idea to shatter everything or maybe just maybe make it whole. The Omnitrix contains the DNA of the time traveler Eon, and Gwen isn't here to remind me altering history is for immortals and fools. The rip makes space time around it unstable, but four hours as a Galvan with an abacus tells me that the less mass you move through time the easier it is. The omnitrix copies the mind of the user and uploads its into each new transformation in case of critical system failure the user can be restored losing only the time in a different from. With Eon I should be able to transmit a copy of my mind back to before this started.

The side effect of me getting to be 15 again, is not lost on me. I wouldn't loose my first girl friend to an Evo glory hog. Gwen would be OK, and I might even keep keep Levin from getting a case of the uglies for two years. Hell if I can't go myself maybe I can remind kid me that Azmeth is afraid of anything he can't understand and unfortunately the only two things he doesn't are young people ghosts.

" How many people did I kill trying to fix your screw up old man? "

I look down at the watch that's defined my entire life since I was ten years old.

" Omnitrix command line rip tracking with eta. "

It obeys in a way it never could when Azmeth wasn't consumed by guilt, and made the AI keep it's secrets so well. I don't have the master control quite yet, but that old bastard can't live forever. I'll either figure it out or he'll unlock it on way or the other I don't care anymore.

The rip will be close enough tonight, then it begins. Until then, I go to see the only one left on earth that even talks to me.

**

Beyond the barriers of what men call time there are the Observants. Long the overseers of space and time for the first time in their relative perception of the passage of the ages they encountered something that they can not allow.

" Are we to stand brothers and bare silent witness to the end of time? "

Beings long without their own names debate the fate of a reality they left behind long before the age humanity.

" Does the power of the Omni-matrix really touch the upper plains? For all the might of mad Eon's DNA it contains no more knowledge of the 4th dimension then the Galvan, and they can not grasp . . . "

Another one just as nameless cut in.

" They are not the Anodite, they see the upper realms and choose to remain where they are! They have built a new realm, if that is not a sign of their worth I know not what is. "

The first one spoke up again trying to mitigate the argument.

" The Galvan people are not the issue, only Azmeth's last great creation. The Omni-energy is near enough to the Zero point where all power intersects. It can bind HIM better then any of our works after all. The issue is if the Omni-matrix in the hands of Tennyson can push the rip over the edge and pop reality like a bubble. "

The other two spoke again in sequence this time.

" If one can reach a thing it is far easier to be foolish then correct. "

" Agreed. "

The first one spoke again.

" Then the matter is passed, and we except the threat of the Omnitrix wielder. The next issue is will we do nothing and watch the end? "

Again they spoke in argument.

" It is not our place. "

" We must, yet we are as far removed from that realm as they are from us. "

A long moment of silence came before the first one spoke a final time.

" Then for time to continue on like clockwork, we must have an agent. "

**

My voice echos through the streets of the " Old City ", which is everywhere but the camp they set up 6 months after the rip. This is my city now, and every one here loves saying my name. My lost boys make sure of it. With everyone gathered around the fire listing to one of my old CD's between chants under the moon light I wonder if they are coming to me to say something about none believers questioning their " goddess ". I can't help but love it so much more this way, no one lives too long, and they need to love me all the damn time just to get by. People asking the wrong kind of questions just ruins my fun.

My current favorite walks over to me all reverent, and wide eyed. I noticed him for the first time when he stuck an ax wielding ghost with a bent blade he picked up from the scene of one of Phantoms fights with oh I don't know some Naga's or something. Got himself a nice ax, and his goddess favor. He is the first of the true believers, and it will be so tragic when he gets old. Have to make sure I stud this one so I have a replacement.

" What do you have for me lover? "

He smiles when he hears me talk, then he frowns a bit, and I know he's got bad news. I wonder what the kid kills quicker then he eats.

" Ember it is Ben Tennyson, and he is ASKING to see you. "

So that's it, Benny boy's feeling polite, not just kicking his way in to make me laugh.

" Well well Peter, show him to my place, and tell him I'll be there in a bit, 'kay? "

I make my favorite feel betrayed a bit, but he needs to learn goddesses sleep with hero's that gain their favor. If he can't be bigger then Ben and trust me he can't, then he'd better figure something out or get used to being second best around here. I love my world.

I of course always look fantastic with power like THIS, but I teleport home, turn invisible and wait. Ben, oh my Ben even if I can't sing and make you dance anymore I can still play you like my guitar. So funny I couldn't get him to sleep with me until after he learned to avoid my mind control. You Samson me Delilah Ben, and I know your coming here before you do something drastic. Good, because I was bored.

He walks in passing though me without even knowing it. Peter giving him a look that I know would be murder to anyone else the whole time a good sign I think. I whip my hair up a bit so it looks like I'm teleporting in, and make my entrance. When I do Peter pulls his ax and splits Ben's head down the middle. He looks so macho, I try not to laugh when the watch starts talking.

" Command protocol override: Kimota. "

In a flash of green Ben's a liquid metal monster and his head gets better real fast. When he talked I broke down laughing for real.

" That hurt you ignorant savage! You thought it was that fucking easy? You need to take a fucking walk before I forget who's property you are! "

" HaHaHa! Oh clown car you always could make me laugh. "

I broke the boys heart with that line I know, but it was funny what do you want? He drops the ax and runs.

" Great now I'm out a warm boy for tonight. I guess I can re use the ax though. Whats up Ben? "

He sounds like an angry video game robot.

" I'm pissed that's whats up. I'm going to need spend the next few hours fixing myself. "

I try to sound seductive but he looks like a aluminum blob man right now, and I'm not into that.

" Need a back rub while your doing that? You've got a back still right? "

" Ember listen, Gwen's gone we have too few people that can seal rips now, when the big one gets close it will be bad for the humans at least. I don't even think the Saturdays and their garden of Blood Blossoms are going to get a pass this time. I'm going to make a run at the blockade. "

Bullcrap he is, him Middleton Kim, Old man Saturday and that English harpy with the robot and the " Portal " gun tried five years back. Ben got even more unpopular after that one, what with the not dieing like the rest. He keeps talking and I look like I care.

" I'm not going to try to break past them this time, just raid a ship. If I get lucky team Phantom might be able to build something to seal a rip. That's level 4 tech country at least I know but old man Fenton is just crazy enough to pull it off, and Galvan tech is pretty ridicules. "

Ben and me can't go on forever, but having him over for cheetos and sex every so often keeps a certain type of Phantom out of my town. Gwen buying it was something I used to wait for. I kept a box of clothing his size, and a bottle off JD around to console him with forever. Now I wonder, and no it's not just because he's older. After a while you get to know the look, and I wish I got more time with my little powerhouse before she died. Oh you little bitch why couldn't you just die sooner, then he'd have been mine for sure.

" Ben lover, promise me you are coming back. "

Watching a robot try to be sincere is sad really.

" Can't do that Ember. . .but it's one ship I'm tacking with a . . .bad cloaking module. If I can't get that ship, I'll turn around I swear. "

Shit he really is saying goodbye. If I could touch him. . No noting to do but wait, and hope he's not going go through with whatever he's doing.

" I'll be waiting hero boy, just stay hard to kill. "

**

Next: Alpha & Omega

Notes OK there we have future world in all its emo glory, and just the kind of man Ben could grow into if he kept that ego. Just to head off any questions yes Middleton Kim is just who you think she is, and the Evo glory hog is Rex. Once again I watch to much " the television " cough cough teen titans quote cough cough

Darkscribes dot org go there write there LIVE THERE!


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking the Sky Chapter 9 : " Alpha & Omega "

Beeman limped up the street while Kevin poked his head up from under the hood of his car. Gwen leaned on the side of the car facing away, her arms crossed.

" Jerk used a localized EMP. I didn't have time to harden everything since I got the new ride. Alien tech should still works, but without the engine we've got 20 minutes of hover time max. We can't even drive normally. Where's our boy on the badge radar? "

She just looked off into space. He walked over to her, and tried to remember what happened to his driver side window.

" What is wrong with you lately? "

Gwen didn't hear him, and he he'd had enough.

" GWEN HELLO! You're not talking, and I'm starting to wonder if I need this! "

" Kevin. . . "

" Kevin what? Kevin here let me explain? Kevin Ben and me have been taking alien drugs to fuck our brains and we didn't want to share! Gwen give me something PLEASE! "

Her eye's where glowing again, and she snapped in anger.

" Fine we saw the future OK! Ben thinks no matter what he does he's going to be the big hero! You want something else? We didn't tell you because we didn't see you there! . . . . .immortals and fools. . "

He put two and two together.

" Great just great. Gwen time travel tech is dangerous. It's on the plumbers black list, you can go to the void for messing with it. Did you two dig something up? "

" No I did it, or will do it maybe . . . "

" Why don't you start at the beginning. "

**

Azmeths shuttle entered earths atmosphere and he wondered if the " kid " piloting it had been alive as long as he'd been flying himself around the galaxy. The counsel getting involved turned this from a few teleports on his private channel to a pile of red tape and hours in FTL flight.

He took out a small device and punched in some command codes while he waited to land. It spoke in Ben Tennyson's voice.

" Connecting to Primus via closed beam tachyon transmission. Warning faux omnitrix homosapien geno-archetype does not match file hash. Attention! Omnitrix accessing standalone mode remote administration offline. "

Azmeth regretted not building the omnitrix administration software to handle more then one unit " just in case ", mainly because of Albedo and his knockoff.

" Display faux omnitrix security in real time, observation mode only. "

An image of Ben holding his wrist out and someone looking at his life's work with a diamond cutters lens. The audio kicked in, as a human female walked into the sensors range.

" How's it going Ben? "

" Your father tells me Azmeth's has me on a leash, wonderful hu? "

The older human tried to talk some sense into the boy.

" Ben this is level 10 tech, he's just being careful. Trust me if he wanted it back, it would be gone by now. "

Azmeth closed his eyes at the though of just how bad it would be if this really was Ben he was watching.

" List omnitrix override code. "

" Kimota. "

The elder Galvan stood up and walked to the pilots seat.

" Young man would you like a glowing letter of recommendation from a respected leader in his field? "

The kid did a double take.

" Y-yes? "

" Then drive this ship like you stole it son. "

**

Sam Manson walked into Fenton works the op's center, and saw Danny pacing around talking to himself.

" OK Dani we need to talk! This thing with the dog ! No umm aaa crap I don't know what I'm doing. "

" I don't know you look like you're trying to figure it all out. "

Danny hung his head.

" I take it when I told my mother I was going to your place she called to check up? "

" Nope I called her, I was watching Weird World it had a commercial for an Ember McClain concert in the park tonight. Oh and yea your Maddie was pissed, I covered. "

Danny powered up.

" Argost is back on the air, I though he was . . no I am even going to wonder if he's a ghost . . too much else on my mind. I could use a good fight to clear my head. "

" Danny you need to stop trying to handle all this yourself. I know she scares you, but talk to your parents and get back in school. Danielle is eating lunch with Paulina for crying out loud, and you know she's a few hair clippings away from a Phantom restraining order. Spend some non Phantom time with her and the rest will work itself out. "

Before he could talk Ember voice echoed through the air all the way from the park.

" YOU ALL READY FOR SOME NEW MUSIC? "

Sam fell to the floor from vibrating op center, and Danny looked out the window.

" That concert isn't IN the park it . .it IS the park. I'll grab Danni, you get Jazz and tucker . . no wait YOU take Danni, I'm going to call for other back up. The rest we'll deal with when this is over. "

The mention of Danielle made Sam do a double take.

" Are you sure on this one? That kid is not really known for being a team player. "

" Trust me Sam if Embers doing what I think she is, we need an " Avengers assemble " moment here. Make sure you grab Fenton phones for everyone. "

**

Ben walked down the steps leading from Elena's place with his shoulders stooped. The throbbing in his head was gone at least, but he was tired, and the fight was honestly out of him.

" Penny for your thoughts? "

He looked up and saw Elena her long brown hair blowing in the fall wind.

" How did you beat me down here? "

" Fire escape's next to my bedroom window, good for a quick exit. "

Something about how she looked at him made him smile despite himself.

" Listen I know things are bad right now, but I've got some concert tickets. Want to go out with me? "

Ben just blinked.

" What you're asking me now? "

" You might lose that watch tomorrow Ben, but tonight we've got time for one more adventure. What do you say? "

" Why not? Thanks for this I really need somebody right now . . "

Ember smiled inside Elena thinking she'd have boy toy by the time this was over.

" What are friends for? "

**

Around the world those that watch the skies see signs of a gathering storm.

" This is Agent Epsilon reporting. The security screen over Amity Park is failing. We have in the last half hour lost all ability to filter all telecommunications out of the city. I recommend we move Providence to stand by. . . "

" Kimberly It's Doctor Director. I know you're only a GJ intern while you go to State University, but we need someone on the ground NOW and anything else we have is an hour away. "

" Attention friends Beeman here! It seems Fuzzy-Wuzzy, and The Anti-Christ have left Mommie and Daddy to visit those people I warned you about. . . "

" It is agreed then, the one called Paradox is our choice. "

" I repeat, this is Magister Tennyson to Galvan transport LightRay local agencies have detected the presence level 10 technologies AND Omni-energy at two locations in and approaching the Amity Park hot zone. Abort landing, and return to low earth orbit. "

" Drew it's Doyle pick up the phone! The Crypted info in tonight's weird world was bogus! Argost is trying to get Zak to Amity Park to get swallowed in some enormous cluster fu. . . "

" Ben it's Julie, I got the card you sent, and I'll meet you there! I Love you too. "

**

Gwen put her badge back in her pocket, and took a deep breath before walked to the back to the car. Kevin was sitting on the trunk not caring his now metal ass was scuffing the paint.

" I couldn't get thru to Grandpa Max, the message repeating over the Plumber band was talking about a possible "curtain failure". That sounds bad Kevin. "

Her boyfriend hoped to his feet, and threw his hands in the air.

" Today is now PERFECT! "

" Whats the curtain Kevin? "

" The curtain, the veil, its US Gwen. You, me, Ben, Danny and everything Joe Paycheck with his NetFlicks account, and kid in Catholic school would panic if he found out was real. "

She tried to forget about their fight, and talk like she didn't see the look on his face when she said " we didn't see you there " while he explained.

"Level 2 planets can take 200 years to get to 3 and be apart of the galaxy. Not because of the science but because " the powers that be " in places like that keep it that way. You move out into space like that you bring everything your people think they knew was important into doubt. Bull shit like religion and nationalism look pretty fucking stupid when your country used to be the big boy on the block and now your a well off cave man, and your daughter might be dating ET. Just ask your Dad. "

Gwen bit her lip, and let it slid. They had more important things to worry about right now.

" Kevin. . .I'll call for a ride. "

He turned to look at her and the crystals on his head glowed in the moonlight. She never thought he looked alien before now.

" Who the hack are you going to call? "

Gwen pulled out her cellphone and saw 4 missed calls from DP. She tapped a few buttons, and heard Queens " The Invisible Man " close enough to wonder if they'd been watched. The Specter Speeder turned visible over their heads, and Kevin looked shocked.

" That tub has a cloak? "

Danny landed it, and popped out.

" Nope I have to do it myself, but at least this ones not stick shift. I sent your Grand Father a text he got me up to speed. "

Gwen felt so strange smiling in a moment like that, but the thought of Grandpa Max flying in space wasn't strange, but him with a cellphone texting Danny was just funny. Danny spoke while they got on board and she stopped smiling.

" End of the worlds in the park tonight. "

**

Charmcaster walked away from the concession stand with two cokes, and observed the other patrons along the way. Most people where watching the show, but their where a few interesting things to see. A passing boy had brown hair and green roots. A red skinned giant with four arms muttered to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

" Hand it to me I hand it to him! Little Kung-fu monkey. "

A fat blond kid left holding the giants nachos had an iphone sticking out of his pocket, and he closed his eyes and its screen sprang to life like it was being used even with his hands full.

Finding Albedo where she left him she couldn't help but think with their white hair they looked like a matched set. Not that she wouldn't sell the aliens hide for the right beeswax candles for that summoning she'd been playing with.

" The little specters is so full of herself with this show. Look at this menagerie she's gathered, and has the gaul to think she can control. "

Albedo took a drink, and made a disgusted face.

" The body craves it, and the mind hates it. . . .Confidence and arrogance Azmeth used to say can be debated after success or failure are determined. Can you regain control of your spirit? "

" No I needed a lock of hair from her corpse. She died in a fire I took all that was left when I tried the first time. Whats the plan? "

" We let things pan out as if we where not here, until the critical moment. Then we turn victory into defeat, and take our pound of flesh as it where. Azmeth will know what I'm doing soon if he doesn't already. How powerful is this ghost? "

" Her powers are scaling, even now. It's why I picked her. Shame we can't use that. "

Albedo smiled, and she felt a cold chill down her spine. In the background hundreds where chanting a name.

**

Ben and " Elena " parked on the curb right out side the park, not caring if the bike gets a ticket.

" We're late, move it Ben! "

" Right behind you! "

As the " Ember " inside Elena got closer to the stage, she could feel her other self on stage getting stronger. The duplication trick she learned from watching Danny and Vlad was perfect for getting Ben just where she wanted him. Two hours from now Ember'd be consoling him after the loss of his watch, his glory, and of course the horrible things pretty miss " Elena " would be saying in half that time. Desiree would do the rest when he was heart broken enough.

They slipped into the back of the concert, and the Ember on stage knew it was time to REALLY get started.

" You want to hear more? TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! "

**

The Specter Speeder was in " park " over the concert. Danny, Gwen, and Kevin talked over the plan with Sam Danni, Tucker, and Jazz on a small screen transmitting from the parking lot. Dani was talking.

" Say that again little green men . . . "

Danny rolled his eyes.

" Yes Aliens, alien human hybrids, and I bet you my good CD's the ones I didn't even burn myself, that Skulker's down there too. Embers wants to out all these people to each other and the world. Near as I can tell she thinks if she does they'll be famous, and something the world will have to deal with. Ember of course as the one that brought them together will be the most famous. With the way her powers work, that's a hell of a power boost. Before anyone says a word no I have no idea if she even CAN think this through. Fenton phones for everyone the music's how she'll be controlling everyone. "

Kevin spoke up.

" OK since Max isn't here I guess I'm the one that gets to give the bad news, with Azmeth on the planet he's technically under the protection of Earth diplomatic privilege or some BS. If Albedo's down their he's going to take a shot at the old man, and that's the worst thing in the universe for all of us. If it's got an Omnitrix one way of another it's poison. If Ben in the crowd he's mind controlled like the rest, if it's Albedo he's crazy either way back off and let me an Phantom deal with him. "

Gwen did a double take.

" What ? "

Danny spoke up, and tried to sound nice about it.

" Gwen we won't know which ones you're cousin if they are both going at us. Danni and Team Phantom will take Skulker. You and me will take Ember if we can, they can move in as back up if we need it after Skulkers down.

" Woooo Kevin you can not fight Ben and Albedo. "

" He's not, I can be in more then one place at once. You'll be fighting Ember with one of my copies. If we get the crowd to stop chanting she should drop like a rock. If not I read your file you can take her yourself if you have to. "

" My file? "

Kevin smiled for the first time in hours. Danny spoke again.

" OK we can't wait for anymore back up, Plumbers, GJ, or the Boy-scouts if this Ember chick through some fluke pulls this off, we get global panic. In the likely event it goes south we get the same if it turns into a riot. We need to break this party up fast. Any questions? "

Gwen spoke one last time.

" Just . . if Ben's being mind controlled or being stupid either way bring him back. He's better then this most of the time I swear. "

Danny started digging through an overhead storage cabinet, and pulled out a metal bat.

" So people keep telling me. Here take this the rubber on the handle aside and ghost that touches it get this. "

He tapped the top of the bat with one finger and green lightning scorched his glove.

" Aaa! Yea it really hurts. Here my first official invention. The creep stick 2.0 my sister dated a ghost biker once, and well we have Danielle now so my girlfriend picked some rare rocks up and you get the idea. "

Gwen just looked at him.

" Ben's crazy and I'm going to baseball bat a celebrity in public. . .keep it I need my hands free. "

Danny split in two, and the one with the bat spoke.

" Suit yourself. "

**

Far below a battle is joined as Danny drops from the sky to the stage, and Ember smiles a wicked little smile.

" About time you showed up Dip stick! Hay people MOSH PIT! "

The duplicate charged her with the ecto-ranium bat while all around them the concert turned into brawl.

" Sorry I'm late! "

Ember moved to parry it with her guitar and the guitar shattered like glass under bat's power.

" Oh now this is new! "

The duplicate Danny pulled and let the banter fly leaving Ember puzzled.

" Yea I've been doing this a while now and I think I'm getting the hang of it! "

Under the stage Gwen saw cross legged on the ground.

" Grandma did this once so I can do this. Grandma did this once so I can do this . . "

She reached out with her mind through the ground even in the middle of fall this parkland was full of life, and life IS mana. Bit by bit all the grass in the park turned brown only one and other person noticed.

**

In the back of the audience Ben ducked a fireball, and threw Elena to the ground.

" Man this is crazy! We have to get out of here! "

Ben gave her a hand up, and got a chill down his spine.

" Elena's " face looked strange as she spoke in a mocking tone of voice.

" What happened to you Ben? Something's wrong here in case you missed it. Leaving these people like this are you scared? "

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't afraid to fight, but this was a room full of freaks and no plan.

" The watch is broken I don't know what it will do if I try to use it, and that was before Azmeth turned the safeties up! You and me can not take the punishment that guerrilla-cat over there is handing out much less the cyborg that just shot at us! We need to get outside, and call for help! "

She show him a look and her eyes flashed green for just a second and something he should have known clicked or tired to.

" This is Ember's concert, she going after Phantom again. You and everyone else are under her spell. . . Why the hell didn't I drag you out of here when I saw who was onstage. . . Elena we need to go now as in RIGHT now! "

She stood there noticing two things. One while they where talking, no one tried to attack them, and two Elena wasn't right. He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket, and felt the tiny jewel he bit off the collar on Ember McClain's neck .

" Oh I am in so deep right now. "

She kept talking and her voice just wasn't right.

" Afraid when did you loose your spine? "

Ben went for the watch without caring if it was the last time.

**

As the stage exploded in purple light Charmcaster and Albedo watched.

" Well there she is, using power like that blindly. Want to move on her and flush Ben out? "

Albedo fiddled with the watch, making an image of something she thought vaguely familiar appear.

" Yes I think so. This horrid wailing is giving me a head ach. Does she need to be intact for this? "

" Till I'm done yes she does. Then I don't care what you do to her to get Ben's attention. "

He smiled as he transformed into a humanoid monster with an upside down skull she was sure she'd seen somewhere before. It's voice cut through her.

" Now for a pound of flesh from their hearts. "

Charmcaster sneaking a bit of the power Gwen had gathered to fight Ember from under her nose tossed a bolt of explosive energy that parted the crowed between them and the stage.

" VIP's coming through! "

On stage Ember gasping for breath after Gwen's blast, and the Danny copy raised the bat over his head.

" Show's over! "

Ember turned intangible as the bad came down and the bat hit the ground.

" Thank you Phantom. I learned such wonderful things by watching you. "

She stood up and screamed in his face the ghostly wail breaking the copy apart. Behind him Gwen was thrown against the far wall. Gwen looked up from the ground, and saw Ember reading herself for another blast. Behind her she could see Charmcaster and GhostFreak hovering up to the stage. The rock star let loose as she spat out a few words in desperation.

" Forcus Nebuli ! "

The shield went up just in time to bounce the ghostly scream back and catch all three of them. Gwen tapped her Fenton phones.

" Kevin I've got one of them, and I'm betting it's not Ben. "

**

Kevin looked down on the concert from the concert from overhead. Gwen was in worse trouble then they expected, Charmcaster was here and they where only guessing she was with Albedo and didn't have Ben under her spell.

" Oh this is worse then my first parole hearing. "

He readied himself to jump into the mess and start fighting his way to the stage and Gwen when he was caught from behind his legs kicked out from under him. He fell backwards outside the stage and further away from Gwen. He looked up and wasn't happy.

" Oh no not Possible! "

" Hay Ron look GJ can't get this concert off the air, and our favorite alien tech broker and merc scumbag's here is doing a bad gargoyle impression. "

" Yea KP and he's uglier since last time too! "

Kevin stood up, thinking " Batman bad, Superman naive, and still pissed over that mess Shego fired me for I bet. "

Kevin put his hands up and tired to talk his way out.

" Listen I'm trying to shut this mess down too. My friends are in a fight right now and I need to bail them out. Once that's done I'll help you I promise. "

" Drop the lies Levin! You mailed firecrackers to my parents work, and my brothers school with little notes saying " Bigger next time I promise ". Nice headphones who are you working with, and wheres the alien tech keeping this place on the air? "

" Karma " Kevin thought. . .

" Why would I be doing this Kim? How could their be money in it? Look at this place Kim, aliens, Evo's and the living dead don't normally hang out. All of us are being set up, and someone is going to get pounded if I don't get in there. "

She just smiled, like he didn't get the joke.

" Somehow I don't buy it, not from you Kevin. Ronnie, take care of the sidekick while I shut this place down 'mkay! "

Ron started glowing blue, and Kevin through " Yea Karma. "

**

Skulker looked at a security monitor watching the concert turned brawl.

" There! The crab creature at the far end of the audience, and the thing on stage with Ember. They both have the hourglass mark. The one nearest Ember is trying to take life, and the other trying to save it. My pry is clear. "

Technius face appeared on the monitor.

" I'd be careful if I where you it looks like the Ghost boys friends are just sitting in the parking lot waiting. I don't think they are tailgating. "

Skulker turned to the shadows, as a dozen glowing eyes appeared.

" Keep the show on the air, today I finish the hunt. "

He walked through the wall, his pack behind him. " Unlike the boy" he thinks " this will be short ".

**

Azmeth sat in a cloaked ship ignoring the students talking to him about how dangerous this was getting. " They " where both here, and the data was all wrong for both. The override code being used was something from an old story about power ego and losing yourself to both. The one he'd told himself he'd only use if circumstance required that he leave the Omnitrix to someone not yet ready hoping for the best. None of his assistants got anywhere near that part of the source code, and Albedo wasn't that good . . .he hoped.

" You there with the sea sick look and worried eyes, break out the scanning equipment! The rest of you, get out of my way, and stop bellyaching ! "

**

Kevin took another shot to the chest, this one left a dent, and he just snapped.

" There is no way the guy that couldn't keep his pants on is doing this to ME. What happened Stoppable she finally take her shirt off and you have a psionic break? "

Ron spit out a molar and tried to sound cool cuz he was sure Kim was watching on a monitor or something.

" I am the Great Blue lord of the monkey ninja's! "

Kevin decided he was messed up on blue tar semi-organic heroin to keep up with miss perfect. Since the guys frontal lobe was burning out he could fight dirty and not feel bad about it later. Kevin's fingers got long and thin with tiny razors like barbed wire. His plan to go for the eyes was cut short by a high gain particle weapon dropping Ron like a bad habit.

Kevin turned around very slowly.

" SHIP! "

Julie Yamato was squirming around inside her armor slash pet Ship, as it walked over to him and kept saying it's name.

" SHIP SHIP! "

Kevin felt so guilty for cracking a smile as he morphed one of his ears closed to protect himself from the music and took out one of the ear phones.

" What is that Lassie Timmy fell down a well? OK all kidding aside DON'T EAT THIS just copy it."

He touched the Fenton device to the armor and saw the green circuit lines lit up, and Julie started talking.

" What just . . ? I don't even like this music I'm only here because Ben wrote me a note and. . . "

A loud popping sound filled the air as Kevin's chest fixed itself, and he spoke.

" The short version is everyone here has been set up, you and Ben included! See that wall? Make it into a door, and I'll tell you who to shot to get him and them out of it! "

**

Danny looked across the stage at Ghost Freak and a white haired woman he didn't remember the name of rip his plan to shreds. They seemed to want Gwen, and if not for Ember going after her like a rabid dog probably would have. This left what he was 60% sure wasn't Tennyson to him for the next few heart beats. Not knowing where his duplicate dropping the bat he made a new one out of ice and gave it a ecto-charge like Frostbite taught him.

" OK Ugly, we just want Britany over here off stage, so if she's on your Christmas card list you've got a funny way of showing it. "

" Shaven ape, I've learned from your kind! Learned hate can be enough! "

" Wow you are worse the normal ego maniac that wears that thing! "

The freakish creature laugh echoed through the air as it's voice sounded drunk.

" You hate him, then live. . "

It turned to float away and Danny was just stunned.

" What the? "

The strange woman hiding from Embers power behind Gwen's shield of all things screamed.

" Get back here you alien turn coat! "

Gwen chastised her like a child.

" You know some of those aliens change how Ben thinks right? Well that guy Albedo over there honey he uses a cheap knock off watch! That Ecto-nurite he turned into EATS PLANETS FULL OF PEOPLE! "

She looked shocked as the shield started to crack under Embers fists. The Ghost rocker screamed at Danny.

" Take you pick Dipstick Ember or something that can fight Pariah ! "

Danny didn't scream he in fact hardly whispered.

" What happened to you? People are going to die down there. . . "

To his surprise the rocker stopped her attack turned and faced him.

" Just like all the others, I could see it! "

She walked in his direction Charmcaster falling over from exhaustion, and Gwen standing over her looking angry.

Danny never heard Gwen hiss to her beaten rival.

" I need to save my cousin, give me what you have left, or I'll take it and close the door permanently. "

Ember kept on ranting.

" You'd LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE YOU DID MASTERS! This time it's different, this time I leave YOU behind! "

She tossed a fireball his way and he parried it with the bat just as he spotted Gwen running through the crowd away from the fight.

**

Kim ducked another lightning bolt from Technius as he kept mono-logging.

" . . . and I the great Technius shall make broadcast history by producing the highest rated show ever! "

Kim traced the power cables duck taped to the wall to a large silver console marked " ecto-converter " and put two and two together. She did a somersault over to it and twisted a dial from 20 percent to 100 and the ghost shrank to the size of a dime.

" Making that dial able to go that high was a bad idea I just knew it. "

The concerts master circuit breaker blew out under the massive power spike cloaking everything in darkness.

**

Ben ran a million possible cures for Elena through Brainstorms powerful mind, all of them came up needing more data while more people with powers then he though existed on earth tried to fight their way though the electro-magnetic storm he was whipping up to keep them away.

Elena just tried walking into the mass of people while berating him.

" What the matter hero, can't save the girl? "

The lights went out and lit only by his mental powers he saw Ghost Freak heading his way. Ben tossed his best energy bolt his way, and it passed right through him. Ben screamed.

" Albedo I do not have time for this! If you desire the true Omni matrix I will concede it to you after I repair Elena! "

As if on que a large armored figure appeared between Ben and Ghost Freak.

" You deal with Skulker first Albedo. "

The pair began to light up the night sky, as Ben finally got a claw on Elena.

" Now that I can make a closer examination! "

Behind Ben's back Skulker thrust an 18 inch glowing blade into Albedo's rapidly failing Omnitrix copy.

**

Azmeth looked on in horror his vast mind all to aware of how the blast was being shunted into the nether space between dimensions, and braking the sky like glass.

Gwen nearly next to Ben at this point wondered if she'd get the chance to say good bye.

Dani wondered if the boy with the freaky claw wand thing somehow keeping the 6 dragon looking ghost things for attacking her was on her side or not.

Danny wondered if maybe looking at everything on Frostbites wall of prophecy would have been something smart to do and not just the bit he saw in passing.

Kevin wondered if not getting to someone in time to save them felt the same as murder.

Ben wanted that damn light to go out so he could think.

Ember was so full of joy at the though of actually winning this time.

Julie was worried about Ben.

Clockwork thought that was enough.

" Time out. "

The ageless master of time walked through the frozen Armageddon pondering the situation.

" Of course they couldn't have done this they never do anything. They have ME for everything. Now this is technically my first job so the Observants are watching closely. . .better get used to doing things under their noses or no work will get done. "

He floated over to Danny the supercharged Ember's fist smashing through his ice bat like a toy. He put down his staff a moment and it reacted with the ectoranuim bat sitting in a shadow. The bat pushing itself closer to Danny as a reaction. He then pulled the Skeleton Key off a string around the boys neck.

" The day you realize what this key can really do will give me a bigger headache then when Verdona kicks my door down demanding to know what I've done with her grand daughter. I liked the future where she's 30 before she tires time travel better, then the one where she runs away at 16 but it's about her choices not mine. "

Reclaiming his staff he floats area directly under the rip, which takes him past Jazz fighting Skulkers monsters. He bumps into her just a bit and turns her frozen head so she can see Elena clearly. The ghost of time then rises to meet the broken sky.

" A rip in time is of course not subjected to normal laws of the universe as it is a RIP in them. It is however just a very messy door. "

He plunged the key into it and a crooked lime green door appeared around it.

" Time to give Paradox a lesson in cause and effect for those that dwell in the 4th dimension. "

It vanished, and a burned out Albedo floated in place in that twisted copy of Ben's body. He returned to Danny replacing the Key.

" Alright no real need for that anymore as it's off to do it's job. Time for everyone else to face the choices they made. Everything up till now has been on my head the result of a misspent youth so to speak, but from here on out you're all on your own. Time in."

**

Ember smashed Danny's ice bat, and the ecto charge that was inside it went off freezing her solid. The ghost boy put his hands on his knees gasping for breath.

" How the heck is she doing this? There are not that many people here. . . "

What was left of the stage began to tremble and the ice crack. Danny spotted the ectoranuim anti creep stick and went for it. Just as he grabbed it the ice block exploded, and Ember was free.

" I have got to say Phantom this has got to be my best show ever! I just need a dynamite ending! "

Cocky and full of power she walked towards him and he caught her with the bat just above her right eye. The spark from the anti ghost element added with his hitting power smashed her head into ectoplasm and she fell over.

" Oh oh man, I never wanted to go that far, why did you have to go crazy on me you weren't Vlad. "

Her head reformed and she joked.

" It's OK half-a-boy I just learned a few things from Dani is all. Like you get more when they want to say your name, so I saved the mind control till the guest of honor showed up. That and well some of those people down there just has so much more to give if you follow me. "

Danny couldn't believe it.

" All for that stupid watch he doesn't even know how to work? Do you think it's going to be as easy and Technihitting an on switch? It's sooo rigged by the guy that built it! "

She stood up and glowed with power.

" Forget the watch I need Ben. He's already a legend, so what if he loses the thing? Desiree will just grant him whatever, and that will work well enough for me to take my show on the interstellar road! "

Danny had had enough.

" You don't go back in the portal after this Ember I put you in a thermos and I leave you there! "

" Try it! "

**

Gwen saw Albedo drop like a rock and was great full that that flash wasn't the last thing she'd see. Making it to Ben as Brain storm she saw him trying to hold on Elena as someone behind her was lining up a shot from some clunky looking armor blaster. Gwen looked and saw it was Danny's older sister.

" What are you trying to do kill her?! "

Jazz ignored her.

" Full power. "

The shot hit Elena before Gwen could get a shield up and Elena dropped like a rock, and another Ember was floating over her.

" Ho well their goes my show stopper. Time to improve I guess. "

Ben looked up in shock Brainstorms voice confused.

" Where is the logic? "

Gwen could hear Danny screaming that's the real one over the roar of battle, and ran to Ben.

" OK you I need this head gear to keep her out of my mind and your fine that means to have it turn BACK! "

The crab monster was coddling Elena as it spoke.

" This was the last time the Omnitrix will function without Azmeth too. . .I won't be able to help her. "

" Ben I'm sorry but we don't have time, and this is turning into a riot if you have that gem from the other night I need it to stop this. . . I'll find a way to help her I promise. "

Ben turned back and handed it to her, she knew she'd made been pick and it was going to cost him.

High above them the two Embers merged, and their green ghost aura turned bright purple. Sam Manson popped out of a brawl between her Skulker and two tweens. She leveled a blaster and fired a blast that lit the darkness for a mile. Fifteen seconds later the weapons barrel melted, and the blast stopped. Ember looked amused.

" Man that would have hurt yesterday. "

Gwen put everything she had into the jewel and hoped she had enough left for one more spell.

" Per vox of nomen ! By the power of names I command you make them all forget! "

The merged Ember floated down smugly.

" You are kidding me right? I mean . . . "

The spell took hold, and Gwen felt faint struggling to keep on her feet. Ember whispered under the weight of the spell.

" . . what ARE you girl? "

This crystal started to crack under the strain.

" Per . . vox . . of nomen Amy . . ."

It ended with a whisper.

" Forget. "

**

Next: Epilog


	10. Chapter 10

This ending sucks, and kills the story over all for me so its getting redone. I'll keep this here in case anyone actually liked this one.

Breaking the Sky: " Epilog "

Amity park hospital was surrounded by the time the Saturdays airship entered the area. Doc set the auto pilot for a wide orbit around the place waiting for his wife to get back with the jet. They'd founded it in what used to be the park, and they hadn't seen anything about where Zak might be or if their son was OK.

He calmly dialed his Cellphone trying to get though to the Fentons, but the service was still down. Drew didn't like Jack and Maddie but he knew from his college days that eccentric as they where only two people that ever got an A in Doctor Benton Quests physics class Solomon "boy genius" Saturday and Jack Fenton.

" Anything Doc? "

He jumped at the sound of his wife's voice.

" Oh, Drew, no all the lines are down, and everything else is being blocked by Global Justice. I tried calling Jack I can see that RV of his in the parking lot. "

She was way to calm, and that made him worry.

" Right now we are two parents looking for our kid, lets just walk in. If Beeman got to him before now we'll . . ."

Doc tried to sound re assuring.

" He is fine, Fiskerton is fine, we are going to go down there hug our son, and ground him until he's 18. "

They left the ship in the parking lot and walked past to girls playing with some kind of electronic racket ball tossing it against the side of a dumpster. It made an odd sound every time it hit.

" Ship! "

" And Julie you know the worst thing? It's not that he didn't notice when she was all over him in my body, it's that little Gwen shows up and he drops everything because she's asking! Do you ever get the feeling that he's only kissing you because Gwen's off limits? "

" Ship! "

" Umm Elena . .no and . . I wouldn't know. . . "

" Ship! "

Drew spoke while they walked.

" That is why we home school. "

" We home school because you said normal french teachers make students speak french like an American. "

She cracked a nervous smile and he relaxed a bit. Drew could be over protective, and he was worried she might snap. He was glad she was calming down a bit.

They got to the edge of the security line, and say Epsilon and Francis walked out.

" Doctors Saturday, greetings. Francis and I where just leaving, we have been ordered to turn over command to Providence. "

Drew was in the mans face before Doc could blink, " stupid " he though she was walking on his blind side the whole time.

" Where IS ZAK? "

" Francis? "

The boy spoke in that odd voice of his as he checked a PDA.

" He was not in the ER when I did my sweep, and their where not . . deaths. My information gathering indicates he will be in the area of room 22c Fenton D. Female age 12. "

Drew hung her head.

" The clone girl you did the gene scan on for Jack? "

Francis started typing and Drew made a face.

" Oops. Umm See you later I guess."

They moved on, and saw Max Tennyson screaming at someone in the lobby.

" You mean to tell me some one called child protective services about my grand kids? "

Doc's eyes met Drew's.

" Arthur? "

" Oh yea I'll call the lawyer when the phones are back on. "

Moving past the front desk they past a pair of red haired girls sitting on either side of a boy in a green jacket looking confused.

" You know Gwen this kind of thing could just be the stress or trauma. "

" No Jazz I don't think this normal. Ben try to remember. "

" Gwen what are talking about and where the heck am I? "

A pale thin girl with a large bandage over her right hand was talking to a kid in a red beret across the hall.

" Is the phone working yet Tucker? "

" No Sam, but I've got a weak internet signal I think someones got a satellite up link ion the parking lot or something. "

Doc raised an eye brow, as that was probably HIS up link and some kind was getting into it with an iphone.

" Good enough, remember when you guys tried to get me to play Dungeons and Dragons? Well give me that phone and watch me cast summon lawyer. "

He was about to say something when a white haired girl in a hospital gown flew through him like a ghost.

" NO NO NO NEEDLES I'M FINE REALLY ! "

Before he could talk another one a boy in a black jumpsuit came barrleing down the hall.

"Danni get back here now! "

He grabbed her by the hand and lead her back into a room. Doc picked up on his friends voice.

" HAHA a lot of spunk in that one! It's OK you get used to tetanus shots after a while ! "

They both picked up on Fiskerton's trademarked version of English in the same room.

" That's right Frenchmen it over quick and then your fine! "

Doc poked his head in and say Fisk sitting net to the girls bed as she was made to land back on it. He poked his head in and tried to be polite.

" That you in there Jack? "

Fenton stood up and waved like he was at the carnival.

" Solomon! Get in here you ! Come for the post fight round up! Frenchie here was telling me how well your boy did you should be proud! "

Drew closed her eyes and tried to forget the day they brought Fisk over the Fentons for the first time and Jack tried to tell his kids he was an adopted very hairy french kid.

" Fiskerton you have some explaining to do, but first where is your brother? "

He muttered something about being in the bathroom a while and Drew gave Doc a look he spoke first trying to keep her from going off.

" Honey why don't you stay here with Fisk while I round up Zak? Maybe get some details? "

He knew he was going to sleep on the couch tonight, and he needed to remember he needed a foldout couch on the airship for times like these.

As he left he could hear the girl talking.

" You're Zak's Mom . . he saved my life . . ."

Doc kept moving in the direction of the bathrooms, and noticed they where right next to a staircase. Peeking in the bathroom and he saw a blond haired spitting blood into a sink with a girl standing behind him.

" Ron let the doctors take a look. "

" I'll be fine KP I don't worry about it! "

The kid passed out, and hit the floor. Doc stepped in.

" Need a hand with that? "

" Please, he's pretty used to head trauma but today I think he earned a concussion. "

Noticing the girl had a Global Justice interns badge on her jacket like it would help in the mess Doc took a stab in the dark. He pulled a scanner from his belt, and gave the kid a look.

" Your friend has . . had a cracked skull NOW he has a concussion. Let I'm not an expert in post human physiology but I'd say he needs some rest, and observation. "

" Thank you so much, he's . . always trying TO hard. I'm Kim. "

" Doctor Solomon Saturday. "

Doc picked the teen up like a baby, and walked him out to the nurses station.

" He passed out, it looks like a concussion. "

The nurses went to work, and Doc sat down with the Kim.

" Listen I'm trying to find my son in all this mess. About ye-ay tall star shaped white tuck of hair, have you seen him? "

Kim closed her eyes for a long minute before speaking.

" Yea I have, and listen. I'm here totally unprepared because GJ couldn't get anything else in fast enough, and then got covered in red tape between the Plumbers and Providence. I have to write a report on all of this and I have to put Zak's name in it as a . . .maybe future problem. He's upstairs right now with a guy name Levin, and he is not only the one that hurt Ron, but a grade A bad guy. He threatened my brothers and my Dad back home once. The local bad guys won't work with him because of it. If he's your son, go and get him away from Kevin. "

" Thank you. "

Doc held his breath as he walked up stairs. " That was a girl, 18 at most things are hardly ever that black and white. " he thought.

Reaching the top he heard something that made his heart stop.

" Greetings and bienvenue! "

Doc kicked the door in, and turned his battle glove up to full. Zak was standing at the edge of the roof with guy that looked like he was made of wood metal and stone.

" . . . totally just screwing with your head man! Oh I'm guessing thats your Dad?"

" Yea yea it is Sorry I guess my Argost Impression was a little TO good. "

Doc turned the glove down as he walked over.

" You stole my jet, you worried my wife, and dragged you brother a long for the ride. . . but I have it on good authority you saved lives today so I'm going to give you five minutes to explain once we get back to air ship. "

Kevin cleared his throat, and pulled out his plumbers badge.

" Ahem. If it matters at all Doctor Saturday I did personally see Zak save a girl from getting mauled today. "

The pulled out a business card, and handed it to Zak.

" I've got to check on a Plumber that took a big hit today. My boss is Max Tennyson if it matters at all. Email me if you need me kid. Later."

He left the roof, and Doc took a minute to think, Zak spoke.

" I know I must be in pretty deep now hu? "

Doc put his hand on his sons shoulder.

" On the airship lets go son. "

The walked down stairs, and Zak stopped.

" I know I'm in trouble right now, but I've got to ask before all this Kur business did it feel good being around the other Secret scientists? I mean most people would think what you do is crazy. "

" I guess whats this about Zak? "

" Dad I woke up one day and I was Kur here today no one cared. Kevin's half alien, and well remember Danny Fenton? He's got a part time job as a ghost fighting hero complete with powers. Another one has a gizmo that turns him into million different things, and he's sitting in the lobby missing a month of his memories because the guy that gave it to him deleted them like a bad mp3. I'm not a freak here Dad . . .I blend. "

Doc took a deep breath.

" Zak you are not a freak, you maybe different but that's all. Now lets get back to your mother. "

Post mortum.

Well that's a sequel in the can. First of The Saturdays are in this one because my original idea had Zak going along with Ben and Danny in the original. He kind of got replaced with Danielle so Danny would have more of a reason to be motivated. Shame because I had a nice scene in my head where Drew Saturday more or less kicks clockworks door down something that got a half mention with Gwen's grandma taking her place.

I don't think their will be a part three as this Crisis of infinite umm cartoons I watch I feel got less focused in the end.

All in all I think I got Ben's character right even if he got worse over the course of the story and didn't really learn anything because he forgets in the end. Something that I admit was put in just to have Gwen " run away when she was 16 " because she couldn't handle the idea of it nor really being Ben. I'll have to put that angst into something some time.

Well any and all comments good bad and ugly are welcome.

DD out.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking the Sky: " Epilog "

Amity Park General Hospital 2:14 am.

A shadow fell across the moon where a starlet caged in bars that hold only the ethereal fumed. The cage read " Fenton Thermos 2.0 now with .06% ecto-ranium! ".

Providence Keep hovered over the building determined to keep his secrets. The shadow realized as it hovered unseen overhead that it never would, not this time.

Max Tennyson spoke to Epsilon, and for the first time in his life sounded truly old.

" Things have gone to far, and nothing happens in a vacuum. Even mass mind control won't won't stop half those kids. Pictures on cell phones, brushes in the mirror tomorrow morning would have some of them remembering anyway. With the entire concert all over the web and every one talking about it, sooner or later they are all going to remember what they've seen. "

The shadow moved on past Epsilon noticed it, almost.

" Magister Tennyson I think we can all agree that Curtain failure with in 5 years is a certainty. "

The shadow passed under the door, and down the hall, past the worried and the relieved. Past parents reunited with their child.

" Zak you stole my ship, you worried my wife, dragged your brother into danger, and . . .if what Jack Fenton just told me is true you saved a lot of lives. I'm proud of you son. "

Passed young girls both angry and afraid.

" Gwen stop looking out into space, and talk to me. "

" What do you want me to say Elena? Azmeth said Ember's mind wipe made whatever was wrong with Ben worse! He " is going to restore Ben from the last back up ". You don't even have a right to be pissed at him THIS BEN NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! The other one that . . .just gets deleted . . .I did this . . should have seen it. . .or at least not taken the only thing protecting him for that spell . . "

" It's been going on a lot longer then that Red and you know it! Since when is it your job to protect Ben from himself? "

" Since we where ten years old. . . ."

It moved around the corner and up the hall where old enemies raged.

" I should have you arrested Levin, Ron has a concussion! "

" Have ME BUSTED, see this badge honey? I'm a Plumber not a intern, not a deputy, I don't play one on TV. . . ."

" Space men aren't big into background checks hu?"

" . . THAT makes you getting in my way an interplanetary incident! "

"People could have died!"

The shadows frowned a moment as neither was listening to each other, before moving on its way.

It slid under a door to peek at an old man doing questionable things.

" Command protocol override Abraxis. Run diagnostic on Homo sapient Geno-archtype.

" Stage 4 mental corruption. Failed upload detected. Safeguards 2814, 1994, and 42 offline by end users request - Code Kimota. "

" Reset security seed, and delete override Kimota. It looks like I didn't think of everything after all. Restore end user from last backup. "

" . . .why am I not in my bedroom? Did Brainstorm break the watch? "

" No young Tennyson, you where. . . injured in battle so to speak. "

It moved through the ceiling to see a sleeping girl too young for battle being watched over by another accustom to darkness.

" Well what can I say Dani, you gave as good as you got. Could be worse, you could be Tucker selling DVD's of the whole mess on Craig's list. He got worked over by some government trained talking chimp in the parking lot pretty badly. "

"This one was something special" thought the shadow. For the first time someone turned and noticed it.

" Oh crud WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE! "

A think flabby arm clan in a yellow jump suit and grabed the shadow with a hard steal glove on. Jack Fenton spoke.

" I want you to know son I'm so proud of what you did today, and even if this is the forth time we've had this little talk they all meant something. "

He comically body-slammed the shadow into a neighboring bed re uniting Danny and his copy.

" So my sun deprived future daughter in-law his energy readings are normal if a bit low . . . 90% under what they are normally, but other wise he'll be fine!"

" Ouch, are umm we sure that's all of him? "

" I'm almost positive he can only do four total . . or four plus himself I can never remember, but I'm sure he's fine! "

Notes ok not a perfect ending but a better one that what I had before I think

Comment welcome


End file.
